Le vent tourne
by Meadow Snape
Summary: Lorsque la vie ne nous a apporté que la souffrance, qu'attendons-nous de la mort sinon qu'elle soit une simple délivrance? C'était en tout cas l'attente que Snape avait d'elle, car il n'y avait plus de place pour la moindre forme d'espoir en lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir, c'est bien l'espoir qui guide ses dernières pensées: la retrouverait-il dans l'au-delà?
1. Chapitre 1 : Non l'amour n'est pas mort

**Disclaimer : **

_Il est évident que l'univers de la saga Harry Potter, ainsi que ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J.K ROWLING, notre déesse à tous. _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Commentaires :<strong>_

_Bonjour à vous, lectrices et lecteurs ! _

_Je pourrais commencer cette petite "introduction" en vous donnant des raisons plus ou moins justifiées de vous plonger dans cette fanfic' plutôt qu'une autre, mais je m'en passerai. Si vous lisez ce texte, cela signifie, en toute logique, que vous avez déjà fait le choix de vous y intéresser, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir quelques lignes par simple curiosité. De plus, cette fanfic' ne pourra avoir que la valeur que vous pourrez et/ou voudrez bien lui accorder. Certains la trouveront peut-être fade, d'autres pourraient tout à fait être très touchés par son contenu et d'autres encore la catégoriseront dans les "fics insignifiantes et dénuées d'intérêt" après en avoir lu quatre lignes. Malgré cela, j'ai évidemment fait mon possible pour rendre le texte agréable à lire et j'ai préféré conserver une certaine "fidélité" à l'histoire de base. _

_Hm... Ce paragraphe est un peu trop sérieux à mon goût... On va rajouter quelques smileys si ça ne vous dérange pas, sinon, je pense qu'on va finir par en perdre la moitié :d _

_Bon, si je ne vous ai pas déjà assommés, passons à une petite mise en contexte : _

_Le point de départ de cette fic' est la mort de Severus Snape/Rogue (c'est à dire, pour les plus pointilleux, la fin du chapitre 32 de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, intitulé "La baguette de Sureau"). Je ne considère pas que les événements se passant après ce passage doivent être oubliés pour les besoins de cette fanfic', simplement que certains seront sujets à modification (et bien évidemment, beaucoup d'entre eux ne figureront pas dans la fic', pour la simple est bonne raison que l'histoire est centrée sur Lily Evans et Severus Snape). _

_L'histoire devrait disposer d'un minimum de contenu, mais à mon avis, elle n'excédera pas la dizaine de chapitres :p Pour moi, son intérêt est très simple : "offrir" à Severus et à Lily la vie qu'ils n'ont jamais pu obtenir. A l'heure actuelle, je m'attaque à la rédaction du cinquième chapitre, les suivants ne tarderont donc pas. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous en avez le temps et l'envie, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)_

_Trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ces lignes que j'en ai pris à les rédiger._

**_Meadow _**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Non, l'amour n'est pas mort<strong>

Un blanc éclatant.

Voilà tout ce que Severus Snape pouvait distinguer dans son champ de vision, à perte de vue. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité entre le moment où il avait plongé son regard dans les yeux verts d'Harry et celui-ci. Et entre cela… Rien. Le néant le plus total.

Machinalement, il porta la main à sa nuque et constata que sa blessure avait disparu. Et était-ce l'effet de la lumière aveuglante qui régnait dans cet endroit ou sa peau était-elle encore plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire, voire presque transparente ?

- Comment vous sentez-vous Severus ?

En relevant la tête, l'espion découvrit la silhouette élancée de Dumbledore.

- Je suis mort, que diable voulez-vous que je ressente Albus ?

L'ex directeur de Poudlard ne cilla pas et continua de fixer avec attention celui qui avait été l'un de ses professeurs, le pétillement habituel de ses yeux visible derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Voyant qu'il attendait encore quelque chose de lui et qu'il n'était de toute évidence pas près de le laisser tranquille, le maître des potions daigna se montrer plus coopératif.

- Tout ne s'est pas exactement passé comme je l'avais prévu, mais le garçon est au courant de tout. Même en sachant ce qui l'attend, il n'hésitera pas une seconde, il est courageux. Courageux et affreusement borné. Il y arrivera et je pense même qu'il pourrait trouver le moyen de s'en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire ne suffira jamais à réparer les erreurs que j'ai commises, ni à m'en faire pardonner, mais j'ai respecté mes engagements jusqu'à la fin.

- Severus… Allez-vous persister, même dans la mort, à croire que votre vie n'était dédiée qu'à un seul but que vous jugez n'avoir, en plus, pas réussi à atteindre ? Rien ne vous obligeait à faire tout cela. Evidemment, la guerre demande un certain nombre de sacrifices, mais il aurait pu en être autrement.

Le maître des potions ricana.

- Autrement ? Je ne vous demande pas de vous apitoyer sur mon sort Albus. Mes choix ne regardent que moi.

Le vieil homme soupira, se sachant probablement vaincu d'avance sur ce terrain.

- Alors vous croyez en ce point en Harry ? Reprit-il prudemment.

- Par Merlin, pensez-vous réellement que j'aurais agi de cette manière si je savais que tout cela était voué à l'échec ? Evidemment que je crois en lui. Dire qu'il est venu vers moi de lui-même et qu'il a même essayé de m'aider. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir… Cet enfant est bien trop bon pour son bien.

- Je vous l'ai dit Severus, Harry est doté d'une très grande capacité à aimer et à pardonner et, croyez-moi, lorsqu'il plongera dans vos souvenirs, il ne vous verra non seulement plus jamais de la même manière, mais en plus, il vous considérera probablement comme un héros, peu importent les différends que vous avez pu avoir tous les deux.

Le sorcier accueillit la remarque d'un grognement désapprobateur. Etre considéré comme un héros par le fils Potter, quelle gloi…

Merlin, même mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer aussi cynique et tordu que de son vivant. C'en était désespérant.

- Que faites-vous ici d'ailleurs ?

- Je venais simplement m'assurer de votre état. Et j'ai également quelque chose à vous dire.

De son état ? Le vieil homme était encore en train de manigancer quelque chose...

Ne pourrait-il donc jamais avoir la paix, même dans l'autre monde ?

- Avoir l'éternité devant vous ne justifie pas le fait de me faire attendre à ce point, Albus.

- Je me doute, se contenta-t-il d'abord de répondre, un éclair de malice dans les yeux. Il y a quelqu'un qui désirerait vous voir, Severus, et même si je préfère vous en informer, je doute que vous soyez réticent à sa venue.

- Voyez-vous cela… Et pourrais-je connaître l'identité de ce « quelqu'un » que vous vous obstinez à me cacher ? A moins qu'il préfère lui aussi jouer avec mes nerfs en cultivant le mystère ?

Le vieillard resta muet, le même pétillement insupportable dans son regard qui, soudainement, sembla se fixer sur un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Snape. Sans un mot, Dumbledore se retourna, puis s'éloigna, un incompréhensible sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Après quelques mètres, il sembla se fondre dans la blancheur du décor et disparu, laissant le Serpentard seul avec ses suppositions.

- Sev' ?

La voix était douce, reconnaissable entre mille malgré les années. Et ce surnom, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'employait. Comme au ralenti, l'homme se retourna et découvrit une femme mince aux longs cheveux roux et bouclés. Son visage fin était parsemé de charmantes taches de rousseur et éclairé par un léger sourire sincère. Un début de larmes perlait au coin de ses yeux verts.

Severus était sans voix et immobile. S'il avait été en état de réfléchir, il se serait probablement traité d'idiot et excusé pour son comportement, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, elle se tenait là, face à lui, inchangée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Figée dans une beauté éternelle. Il voulait lui dire tellement de chose, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais desserrer son étreinte, il voulait pouvoir sentir à nouveau le contact de sa peau et humer son parfum… Mais il restait là, comme pétrifié sur place.

Lily s'approcha, lentement, pas à pas, ne voulant probablement pas précipiter les choses et préférant profiter de chaque seconde de cet instant, tout comme lui. Enfin, elle arriva à la hauteur de Severus et s'arrêta, les larmes roulant désormais sur ses joues. Elle leva doucement sa main et vint la poser contre le visage du sorcier. Ce simple geste lui arracha un très léger frisson. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les senteurs qui l'envahissaient. Celles qu'il retrouvait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait des vapeurs d'une potion d'Amortencia et que, suivant son humeur, il humait avec délectation ou préférait ignorer en arrêtant sa respiration. Rien que ces deux sensations retrouvées lui donnèrent l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme retira sa main et le Serpentard rouvrit les yeux, son regard noir croisant le sien.

Avec tendresse, elle plaça ses deux mains dans son dos, puis vint se blottir contre lui et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait des années auparavant, lorsqu'elle était triste, joyeuse, ou encore inquiète. Qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, de protection ou d'un exutoire à sa colère... De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait que ressentir les bonds que faisait le cœur de Severus dans sa poitrine, malgré l'apaisement qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à bouger, il leva son bras droit en tremblotant, puis vint le poser dans le bas du dos de la Gryffondor. Dans un même mouvement, son coude gauche vint se caler contre son propre bras, et sa main se posa doucement contre l'arrière de la tête de Lily, ses doigts d'ores et déjà prisonniers de ses longues mèches rousses. Avant même qu'il vienne caler sa tête contre la sienne, il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses joues. Il y avait tant d'émotions contenues dans ces larmes qu'il ne les sentit même pas venir et pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à les retenir.

Une fois de plus, le temps sembla se figer et aucun d'eux n'aurait pu dire combien de minutes ils restèrent comme cela. D'un mouvement réciproque effectué à contrecœur, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient. De l'autre main, le sorcier s'attela à sécher le plus délicatement possible les restes de larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme, après avoir rapidement fait disparaître les siennes d'un geste de l'épaule.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle tout bas.

Une fois de plus, l'homme se sentit incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit et se contenta de la dévisager comme si, en quelques minutes, il pouvait rattraper toutes les années passées sans voir ses traits ailleurs que dans ses souvenirs.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry. Et pour moi, par la même occasion.

Etait-ce lui, ou y avait-il réellement de la culpabilité dans ses yeux verts ?

- Lily… tenta-t-il d'une voix anormalement rauque. Je suis dé…

Il se fit très vite stopper par un doigt posé contre ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et il est inutile que tu continues à rechercher mon pardon, je te l'ai donné il y a déjà bien longtemps. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser auprès de toi. Tout ce que tu as dû traverser Sev'… Je…

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'interrompit.

- Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Ne t'excuse pas.

- J'oubliais, ce sont tes choix, n'est-ce pas ? glissa-t-elle avec un triste sourire. Moi qui pensais qu'en grandissant, tu serais un peu moins tête de mule… J'ai accepté tes excuses, s'il te plaît, écoute moi et accepte les miennes.

Après un petit moment sans réaction, le Serpentard hocha faiblement la tête.

- Je suis aussi désolé pour ce que j'ai pu faire à Harry, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- C'est vrai que tu n'y es pas toujours allé de main morte avec lui. C'était parce qu'il te faisait penser à James, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau, il acquiesça après quelques secondes.

- Mais il a tes yeux.

- Je peux tout à fait comprendre, continua-t-elle avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Plusieurs fois, James et moi, nous nous sommes dit qu'il avait tout à fait son caractère et pas seulement les côtés positifs…

A cette remarque, le sorcier ressentit un très net pincement au cœur et Lily ne tarda pas à mesurer l'étendue de ses paroles, la peine clairement visible sur son visage.

- Oh Sev', pardonne-moi… Je ne voulais pas…

L'homme émit un très faible ricanement avant de reprendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus rendu compte à quel point j'avais pu gâcher ma vie.

- Tout ça est fini Sev', n'y pense plus, dit-elle doucement en posant à nouveau sa main contre sa joue.

- Fini ? Alors quoi ? James Potter ne fait-il plus partie de ton existence ? Votre fils n'est-il pas en train d'accomplir son destin chez les vivants ? Ne nous sommes-nous donc pas éloignés l'un de l'autre au point que tu ne daignais même plus me regarder ou me répondre il y a vingt ans de ça ?

- Si, bien sûr que si mais…

- Alors rien n'a changé, lança-t-il en détournant la tête.

La main de Lily vint automatiquement se reposer contre son visage.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de t'accrocher à la vie, aussi dure qu'elle a pu être envers toi pour honorer tes valeurs, de faire tout ce que tu pouvais pour protéger Harry, de mener une double vie en risquant à tout moment la mort pour permettre au monde magique de retrouver enfin la paix. Tu ne souffres plus Sev'.

A ces paroles, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de voir rouge et fit un pas en arrière.

- Crois-tu réellement que tout ça avait de l'importance pour moi ? J'aurais pu le supporter bien plus longtemps et ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait ou plutôt me fait souffrir. Ce qui m'a littéralement rongé de l'intérieur, c'est le fait de t'avoir perdue. Deux fois, qui plus est : lorsque vous vous êtes mis ensemble avec Potter et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en est pris à toi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer les remords que j'ai ressentis…

Même à cet instant, même mort, il se rappelait parfaitement toutes les sensations qui l'avaient traversé et le traversaient encore. Voulant aller au bout de ses pensées, il poursuivit, ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à parler de manière cohérente et à garder un timbre de voix égal, trop bouleversé.

- A l'époque, j'étais persuadé que si j'arrivais à devenir quelqu'un, si je pouvais me démarquer et te prouver que j'étais capable de grandes choses, tu reviendrais vers moi. Plus le temps passait et plus tu t'éloignais ; tu ne répondais même plus à mes lettres, mais je restais persuadé que, tôt au tard, tout finirait par s'arranger. A ce moment, j'ai probablement fait les deux plus grosses erreurs de ma vie : prendre la marque et rapporter la conversation entre Albus et Sybille. Si j'avais su… Si seulement j'avais su… Tout est de ma faute. T'imaginer avec Potter… Le simple fait de penser à votre fils… Mais malgré ça, jamais je n'ai voulu que la suite se déroule de cette manière. Après tout, cette vie te rendait heureuse. J'ai prévenu Albus, je lui ai offert mes services, mais il était déjà trop tard. Quand je t'ai découverte cette nuit-là. Quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras… Je t'aimais Lily. Je t'aime.

Par fierté, il retenait ses larmes, mais ces dernières ne demandaient qu'à recouvrir à nouveau ses joues. Quand avait-il ouvert son cœur de cette manière pour la dernière fois ? A priori, jamais et surtout pas depuis la mort de Lily. A ce moment, il n'était plus le maître des potions calculateur à l'ego surdimensionné, l'homme visiblement dénué de sentiments et aussi bien méprisant que méprisable, il était redevenu un adolescent. Un adolescent peu sûr de lui avec des rêves, des espoirs et surtout follement amoureux.

Quel beau pas en arrière.

- Je le sais Sev', moi aussi.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus des bonds, mais du saut à l'élastique que son cœur semblait faire dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il constata que les yeux de la Gryffondor s'humidifiaient à nouveau.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore. Lorsque notre amitié a commencé à se détériorer, j'étais au plus mal. Je savais que plus le temps passait et plus tu t'éloignais de moi et te rapprochais de Voldemort. J'avais peur, trop peur de te perdre, mais je n'arrivais pas à te faire changer d'avis, peu importent les moyens que j'employais, j'ai même fini par me demander si, au final, la magie noire ne t'intéressait pas plus que moi. Mais j'ai très vite chassé cette idée de mon esprit. Pendant cette période, je me sentais affreusement seule, dépassée et surtout triste, seulement, il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais me rassurer et me faire retrouver le sourire dans ce genre de situations. Mais tu n'étais plus là. Plus rien n'était comme avant. C'est à ce moment que James est entré dans ma vie, enfin, il en faisait déjà partie intégrante vu qu'il passait son temps à tenter de nous pourrir l'existence à tous les deux, mais il avait l'air d'avoir mûri. Il me consolait, m'épaulait et, petit à petit, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier, mais je savais que je ne supporterais jamais l'idée de te perdre et, en prenant la marque, j'étais persuadée que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Avec tout ça, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je t'avais fait du mal et lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, à quel point nous étions devenus un rêve inaccessible l'un pour l'autre. Alors je me suis dit que le mieux à faire était simplement de nous oublier réciproquement. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par ne plus répondre à tes lettres, j'étais sûre que, d'une certaine manière, en n'entendant plus parler de James et de moi, tu souffrirais moins. Mais c'était une erreur, et moi-même, je n'ai jamais réussi à tourner la page.

Sous le choc, le sorcier se contenta de la fixer, bouche bée. Ainsi donc, elle l'avait aimé. Tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire, c'était de revenir simplement vers elle. Lui dire qu'il ne la laisserait jamais seule, qu'il ne craignait rien, voire qu'il laisserait tomber toutes ses convictions pour la rassurer (et il en aurait probablement été capable, malgré sa soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance) et la Gryffondor serait devenue sienne. Pourquoi fallait-il que, même à cet instant, il ne puisse que se contenter d'imaginer la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il ne l'avait pas lui-même entièrement gâchée ?

Lily s'approcha doucement de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, en appui sur sa taille. Une fois leurs visages à la même hauteur, elle vint caler son front contre celui du Serpentard et, après quelques secondes, il sentit le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, où elle déposa un baiser aussi fugace que libérateur. Par la suite, la jeune femme se décolla lentement de lui et, lorsqu'elle jugea qu'il s'était remis de ses émotions, leva son bras et approcha son index du visage de Severus. Dans un mouvement parfaitement familier et instinctif, il recula sa tête, mais se retrouva tout de même avec un doigt sur le nez. Elle le poussa gentiment et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

La Gryffondor releva alors les yeux vers son front et se mit à l'observer avec un intérêt naïf. Elle retira ensuite son doigt et traça lentement une ligne sur la peau du sorcier.

- Tu as une ride Sev', intima-t-elle avec un infime sourire. Je t'avais dit qu'à force de faire la tête, tu finirais par en avoir bien plus tôt que tu ne le devrais. Et je parie que ce n'est pas la seule.

- Je n'ai plus vingt ans, contrairement à toi.

Avec un amusement presque enfantin, elle se mit à scruter chaque parcelle de son visage à la recherche des marques que la vie ou ses expressions faciales répétées avaient pu laisser. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser vers sa tempe gauche et écarta les mèches de cheveux noirs qui la cachaient.

- Tu n'as plus ta cicatrice ?

L'homme porta sa main à sa tempe et effleura sa peau, à la recherche d'une irrégularité dont il avait hérité de son alcoolique de père à ses 8 ans. A sa grande surprise, il ne la sentit pas. Intrigué, il remonta consciencieusement sa manche droite et chercha, du regard cette fois, une autre de ses cicatrices censée être présente au niveau de son poignet. Elle lui avait été faite le pire jour de son existence ou, en tout cas, ce qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme tel. Celui ou James Potter avait osé lui sauver la vie alors qu'il venait de découvrir le secret bien gardé des quatre maraudeurs. La vue de cette trace l'avait toujours profondément dégoûté, presque autant que celle de la marque des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le maître des potions portait exclusivement des tenues dont les manches allaient jusqu'à la base de ses doigts. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était plus visible.

Machinalement, dans un mouvement d'une extrême lenteur, il entreprit de relever son autre manche et découvrit son avant-bras gauche. Sa peau était de la même blancheur que sur le reste de son corps, et vierge de toute trace. La marque des Ténèbres avait disparu : ce signe d'appartenance qui l'avait si longtemps réduit au rang d'esclave, ce tatouage, qui ne manquait pas de le brûler jusqu'à la torture lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas satisfait de ses services ou voulait le voir de toute urgence alors que ses potions n'étaient évidemment pas encore prêtes. Ce symbole de tout ce qu'il avait souhaité devenir et qui avait fait de lui un homme brisé et éternellement solitaire, isolé par la souffrance qu'avaient engendrée ses erreurs. Cette marque qui ne lui accordait aucun répit et lui interdisait de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, même lorsque le sorcier ne se sentait plus capable de supporter la vie elle-même.

Elle n'était plus là.

Cela faisait désormais quelques minutes qu'il se contentait de fixer son avant-bras sans faire le moindre mouvement, perdu dans ses pensées et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Lily, il constata qu'elle non plus n'avait pas bougé. Doucement, la jeune femme vint passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et vint à nouveau se caler contre le Serpentard, la tête plongée dans son cou. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer en retour et, pendant un long moment, le silence régna.

Severus ne put cependant retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

La Gryffondor redressa la tête et s'écarta légèrement afin que leurs regards se croisent.

- Sev', plus jeune, tu as toujours préféré te projeter dans l'avenir et, au fur et à mesure, à cause des événements, tu as fini par rester en partie bloqué dans le passé au lieu de vivre normalement. Maintenant que tout ça est fini, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de profiter du moment présent ?

Après tout, Lily avait raison, là où ils étaient, plus rien n'importait vraiment. Plus rien, ou peut-être simplement une chose : elle était dans ses bras. Si cela ne devait encore durer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, l'homme ne voulait rien gâcher de ce moment, qui était définitivement le plus heureux qu'il ait jamais vécu. Il l'avait retrouvée, elle lui avait pardonné et, plus encore que tout cela, elle l'aimait et rien au monde ne pouvait le combler d'avantage

Il resserra fermement son étreinte et observa un léger sourire illuminer le visage de la jeune femme. Severus l'imita, dans une expression sincère et apaisée qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis de trop nombreuses années. Elle reposa sa tête là où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant et le sorcier vint tout naturellement caler sa propre tête contre la sienne.

Sans plus attendre, il ferma les yeux et ce fut pour lui une véritable délivrance que de laisser libre cours à ses pensées et à ses émotions.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La vie dans l'au-delà

_**Commentaires :**_

_Après ce premier chapitre plutôt... Émotif si vous voulez mon avis, nous n'allons tout de même pas les laisser là tous les deux !_

_Des suppositions ? Des hypothèses par rapport à la suite des événements ? _

_Inutile de vous faire patienter plus longtemps... Voilà la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Meadow_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : La vie dans l'au-delà<strong>

- Alors, comment la mort se déroule-t-elle ici ?

- Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer sur le chemin, répondit Lily en l'entraînant avec elle, une main dans la sienne. En fait, c'est assez similaire à la vie. Enfin, à quelques détails près. L'argent n'existe pas, on reste figé à l'âge que l'on avait à notre mort, notre magie n'évolue plus et l'on n'a ni besoin de manger, ni besoin de dormir, mais étant donné qu'il s'agit d'habitudes prises de notre vivant… Eh bien, nous le faisons tout de même.

- Notre magie n'évolue plus ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Severus.

- Non. Chez les vivants, à force d'entraînement et de persévérance, il était toujours possible d'augmenter sa puissance, ici ce n'est plus le cas. Ta magie restera au même niveau qu'avant ta mort. Mais le point positif est que ta puissance ne baissera pas non plus, même si tu choisis de ne pas t'entraîner régulièrement.

_Dommage_, pensa-t-il.

A mesure qu'il avançait, l'homme ne constatait aucun changement dans le décor alentour et en vint à se demander si Lily était certaine de ce qu'elle faisait.

- A part ça, il existe des villes et des villages et chacun dispose d'un manoir qu'il peut choisir de partager avec d'autres personnes, si ces dernières sont d'accord.

Dans ce cas, il était inutile de chercher à savoir avec qui Lily avait pu vivre toutes ces années... Il était même possible que Potter ait tenu à héberger son fidèle cabot après que Bellatrix se fut chargée de lui.

- Lily, ou m'emmènes-tu ? Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à…

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous irons dans ton manoir.

- « Irons » ?

- Enfin, sauf si tu préfères t'y rendre seul, répliqua-t-elle en détournant quelque peu le regard.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça.

Le Serpentard se tut, mais restait persuadé que ses mots cachaient quelque chose. Il y avait, dans le ton de la jeune femme, quelque chose de catégorique et la manière dont la phrase était tournée semblait indiquer qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'une simple visite. Quoi qu'il en soit, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

- C'est ici, annonça Lily après un petit moment de marche silencieuse.

Devant eux se trouvait une sorte d'immense obélisque, mais la clarté environnante était telle qu'il pouvait facilement passer inaperçu si l'on n'y prêtait pas attention.

- Il agit comme une sorte de portoloin, tu dois simplement poser ta main dessus.

Intrigué, l'homme s'avança et suivit son conseil. Une seconde plus tard, ils n'étaient plus aveuglés par la lumière et bien que tout eût l'air sensiblement plus pâle que chez les vivants, il aurait été facile de penser que l'on se trouvait encore dans l'autre monde.

Devant eux s'étendait une grande grille de fer forgée, surplombée de deux statues de pierre sculptées en forme de serpent et, sur un petit écriteau, on pouvait lire « Manoir Snape ». La demeure qui se situait derrière la barrière semblait non seulement très vaste, mais surtout baignée dans un calme et un silence presque surnaturels.

Elle était entourée par un muret de pierres grises qui s'ouvrait en un long escalier au-devant du manoir. Un peu plus loin, un perron blanc offrait un accès direct à une grande fenêtre centrale. Une autre, plus petite, se trouvait à gauche, tandis que la porte d'entrée siégeait à droite. De petites colonnes soutenaient une avancée en pierre lisse qui protégeait le perron d'éventuelles intempéries (pour peu qu'une telle chose existe dans cet endroit). Derrière, se trouvait une tour et, à gauche comme à droite, le bâtiment se prolongeait en une symétrie parfaite : dix fenêtres étaient visibles et deux autres étaient encadrées triangulairement par un toit couvert de tuiles noires. Les formes du manoir étaient soulignées par des poutres blanches, tandis que ses murs arboraient un gris pâle.

Il s'agissait probablement du genre d'habitation dont on n'osait pas s'approcher par crainte de tomber sur des hôtes peu sympathiques ou tout aussi vivants que Snape l'était désormais, mais l'atmosphère légèrement sinistre de l'endroit l'attirait énormément. Sans plus de cérémonie, il poussa la grille, qui s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivi de très près par Lily. La porte tourna sur ses gonds au moment où le sorcier posa sa main sur la poignée et, ensemble, ils entamèrent un tour de la propriété.

L'entrée donnait sur un salon spacieux, au décor aussi sombre que sobre. Les meubles avaient un aspect ancien et la plupart semblaient être faits de la même matière que la baguette du maître des potions : l'ébène. Il y avait trois autres portes dans la pièce, une première qui donnait accès à la partie gauche du manoir, une seconde qui permettait de pénétrer dans sa partie droite et une dernière qui devait vraisemblablement mener à l'étage supérieur de la tour. A gauche, ils découvrirent une cuisine qui faisait également office de salle à manger et dont l'aspect était très semblable au salon. A l'étage du dessus, se trouvait une salle de bain, dont les murs étaient recouverts de carrelage, sombre lui aussi. La baignoire, en revanche, était d'un blanc nacré et, sur les meubles, on retrouvait çà et là des objets ou des tissus d'un vert Serpentard. En haut des escaliers, sous les combles, se trouvait la chambre ou trônait un immense lit à baldaquin, entouré de deux tables de nuit, en ébène elles aussi. Le tout faisait face à deux imposantes portes coulissantes qui devaient probablement donner accès à un dressing. Dans la partie droite du manoir, une bibliothèque aux étagères entièrement remplies s'étendait sur deux étages et la partie sous les combles faisait office de bureau, où se trouvaient là encore quelques livres soigneusement rangés. A l'étage supérieur de la tour centrale, ils découvrirent une sorte de salle de jeu, contenant apparemment de quoi s'occuper pour des années : des échecs, des dames, des fléchettes, un billard, des jeux de société et de réflexion… Et a priori, plein d'autres choses qui n'étaient pas forcément à portée de vue et sur lesquelles le maître des potions ne s'attarda guère.

En revanche, ce qui intéressa Severus, ce fut la porte qui se situait au premier étage et qui s'ouvrait sur un étroit escalier en pierre, menant à la cave. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de se figer. Au centre, se trouvait une table de travail aux dimensions impressionnantes, par endroits totalement vide, mais majoritairement remplie d'ustensiles en tout genre, de verreries et de chaudrons. Autour d'elle, contre les murs, siégeaient six grandes armoires, dont trois étaient remplies d'ingrédients, une où l'on pouvait apercevoir des fioles vides de tailles variées et deux autres dont les étagères étaient toutes aussi vides que les fioles. L'endroit était uniquement éclairé par de petits soupiraux et il y régnait un silence complet et apaisant. Méticuleusement, l'homme scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce, effleurant parfois du doigt un chaudron en carapace de crabe de feu, s'attardant sur un bocal contenant de la poudre de corne d'un Cornelongue roumain, extrêmement difficile à obtenir, ou appréciant d'un simple regard la qualité indéniable des couteaux, mortiers, agitateurs et autres ustensiles indispensables à la préparation de potions.

Il avait la réelle impression d'être comme un enfant en pleine découverte d'un très gros jouet, et lorsqu'il remarqua l'air mi-amusé, mi-attendri de Lily, il en déduisit qu'il avait probablement la même attitude qu'un bambin. Une fois remis, ils remontèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent tous deux sur le grand canapé de cuir qui s'y trouvait.

- Ce manoir est vraiment… hésita Lily avant de reprendre avec un petit sourire. Eh bien, il te correspond tout à fait ! Et puis la vue est vraiment agréable et le mobilier est très beau, même si quelque chose me dit que tu passeras probablement plus de temps dans la cave que dans toutes les autres pièces du manoir réunies…

- Je ne me savais pas si prévisible… répondit-il avec un faux air contrarié.

En retour, la Gryffondor partit d'un rire léger et vint se caler contre le sorcier.

Par la suite, ils discutèrent simplement de tout et de rien, comme deux amis qui venaient tout juste de se retrouver après de très longues années et essayaient chacun de rattraper le temps perdu en évitant soigneusement les sujets les plus sensibles. Au fur et à mesure, Severus retrouvait de vieux réflexes qu'il avait fini par totalement oublier avec le temps : se laisser aller à certaines de ses émotions, faire preuve de sociabilité, sourire et même rire, tant de choses qu'il redécouvrait avec un plaisir certain.

Quand vint l'heure du repas, l'homme se mit en tête d'impressionner coûte que coûte son invitée. Cette dernière ne fut pas déçue et ne manqua pas de féliciter son hôte à plusieurs reprises, ce à quoi il répondit modestement que la cuisine était assez semblable à la préparation de potions.

Plus le temps passait et plus Severus se devait de cacher son appréhension. Tôt ou tard, il savait que Lily partirait et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se séparer d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour une courte durée. Mais, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas la retenir contre son gré et se contentait donc d'espérer qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible.

Pour clôturer la soirée, elle avait tenu à lui montrer un grimoire de la bibliothèque qui était également présent dans la sienne et qui expliquait avec beaucoup de détails la signification et les différentes utilisations des runes anciennes, auxquelles ils s'intéressaient tous les deux depuis qu'ils étaient étudiants.

Le Serpentard remarqua que la fatigue envahissait peu à peu la jeune femme et, après un long moment de délibération intérieure, il se décida à lui faire sa proposition.

- Voudrais-tu… rester ici pour la nuit ?

En guise de réponse, Lily hocha légèrement la tête, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te laisse la chambre, évidemment.

L'éclair de déception qui passa dans ses yeux verts ne lui échappa pas, mais il préféra l'observer et attendre qu'elle exprime ses pensées, ce qu'elle fit après un petit moment de silence.

- Ça te gênerait tant que ça ? Que l'on dorme ensemble ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement que…

Enfants et même adolescents, ils avaient dormi ensemble à plusieurs reprises, parfois dans le même lit. Tout simplement parce que Lily avait assez confiance en lui pour cela et ne ressentait aucune gêne en le lui demandant, car, de son côté, Severus n'aurait jamais osé lui proposer une telle chose, craignant qu'elle le prenne mal. A vrai dire, ces situations ne l'avaient jamais particulièrement gêné, mais à cet instant précis… Il doutait fortement qu'un certain James Potter apprécie que sa femme se retrouve dans le lit d'un autre. Et qui plus est dans _son_ lit.

Mais, à propos… se souciait-il de l'avis de Potter ?

- … Je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais peut-être être seule. Et je n'ai aucune envie de t'imposer ma présence.

Avec délicatesse, la Gryffondor posa sa main contre la joue de l'homme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Sev' après tout ce temps, je peux t'assurer que j'ai tout sauf envie de rester seule alors que nous pourrions être tous les deux.

Devant son absence de réaction, elle poursuivit.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Cette fois, Severus hocha lentement la tête, se surprenant encore à analyser sa propre attitude. Depuis quand craignait-il d'exprimer ses pensées à haute voix ? Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé, dans certaines situations, de laisser place au silence ?

Peut-être était-ce parce que les mots lui manquaient…

En retour, Lily lui sourit, puis retira doucement sa main de son visage.

- Merci Sev'. Je vais aller me changer !

Sans plus attendre, elle se retira.

* * *

><p>En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, la jeune femme se perdit peu à peu dans ses réflexions. Elle devait le lui dire. Elle le ferait de toute façon tôt ou tard mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne faisait que retarder ce moment et craignait que ce soit Severus qui réagisse le premier.<p>

Elle n'avait pas passé de journée aussi plaisante depuis plusieurs années et elle ne savait pas si son ami d'enfance arrivait à adoucir volontairement son caractère ou s'il reprenait peu à peu ses anciennes habitudes sans s'en rendre compte, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle était ravie de le retrouver telle qu'elle l'avait laissé des années auparavant.

A vrai dire, elle avait vraiment craint qu'après tout ce temps, Severus soit devenu incapable de se comporter à nouveau comme il l'avait toujours fait avec elle. Il faut dire qu'à voir la manière dont il traitait les autres et agissait, et ce tout particulièrement depuis qu'elle avait quitté le monde des vivants avait réellement de quoi la conforter dans cette idée…

D'autre part, elle avait aussi peur que sa présence le dérange. S'il y avait une personne au monde qui ne pouvait pas douter du fait que le Serpentard était resté éperdument amoureux après toutes ces années et qu'il aurait pu tout donner pour la revoir, c'était bien elle. Mais, malgré tout, dans une certaine mesure, il avait vécu tant de choses horribles, sans jamais avoir de répit… Elle aurait tout à fait pu concevoir qu'il préfère rester seul, au moins pendant un moment. Pourtant, il n'avait montré aucun signe indiquant cela. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle disposerait seule de la chambre, elle l'avait immédiatement pris pour une marque de rejet, mais cela avait été un tort. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas la brusquer. Il s'était effacé, par égard pour elle et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de rester avec elle, il avait accepté parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait, la jeune femme en était persuadée. Car s'il était difficile de reconnaître ce qui pouvait faire plaisir au maître des potions, il était assez facile de savoir lorsque quelque chose le contrariait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était très heureuse qu'il ait accepté et, une fois soigneusement lavée et habillée d'une robe de nuit, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>La Gryffondor avait raison, constata l'homme, la vue était réellement agréable. Les alentours du manoir semblaient être remplis d'arbres à perte de vue, parfois hissés sur de petites collines, ou couvrant des pentes plus ou moins légères. La demeure semblait véritablement être isolée en pleine forêt. Au loin, lorsque les arbres n'atteignaient pas une hauteur suffisante, on pouvait apercevoir l'horizon, où le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps, laissant place à la pleine lune, qui baignait le paysage de sa lumière argentée.<p>

Un léger bruit de pas lui indiqua que Lily venait probablement de quitter la salle de bain et, avec lenteur, il se détacha de la fenêtre de sa chambre pour la voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait une longue robe de nuit rouge et ses épaules n'étaient recouvertes que par de fines bretelles, ses cheveux ayant été réunis dans son dos.

- Tu peux y aller ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bien qu'il eût pu continuer de l'observer comme cela pendant de nombreuses minutes, il se força à se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bain et fut rapidement confronté à un dilemme de taille.

Lorsqu'il était chez lui (c'est-à-dire en période de vacances scolaires) il lui arrivait très régulièrement de s'endormir sur un fauteuil ou à son bureau, plutôt que dans son lit, mais même lorsqu'il s'y rendait, il était généralement bien trop épuisé ou n'avait pas la patience de se changer et s'endormait donc tout habillé. En revanche, à Poudlard, il lui arrivait assez souvent de porter une robe de nuit, parfois verte, mais généralement noire. Evidemment, il n'allait pas remonter avec ses habits de la journée, mais étrangement, il y avait quelques remontrances à l'idée de retourner dans la chambre en robe de nuit…

Enfants, il s'en souvenait très bien, ils portaient tous les deux des pyjamas moldus, alors que les années qui suivirent, Lily prit l'habitude des robes de nuit (ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils passaient leur nuit ensemble), tandis que, de son côté, le Serpentard s'était plutôt habitué aux T-shirt et aux… Hm…

Pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'on lui retire de l'esprit la perspective absurde d'aller retrouver Lily en sous-vêtements… Une fois lavé, il opta pour « l'option robe de nuit » et retourna à l'étage. Lily se trouvait déjà sous les couvertures et, lorsqu'il fit le tour du lit pour s'y mettre à son tour, il remarqua qu'elle l'observait du coin de l'œil d'un air curieux. Peut-être s'était-elle demandé avec quelle tenue il reviendrait ?

Une fois installé, il tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor, qui s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de son coussin, tournée vers lui. Après quelques secondes, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, lui murmura-t-il.

Lily s'approcha encore d'avantage, au point d'avoir son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Severus. Avec une douceur incomparable, elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et se remit dans sa position initiale.

- Dors bien, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Intérieurement stupéfait, le sorcier la dévisagea pendant un court moment avant de tourner la tête, son regard désormais porté sur le plafond. Alors, ses pensées l'absorbèrent et il fut incapable de fermer l'œil avant plusieurs heures.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Au-delà des espérances

_**Commentaires : **_

_Alors, quelle est donc la raison de ce baiser ? D'un autre côté, Si Severus arrêtait de se poser des questions et se contentait de savourer l'instant... Mais bon, on ne va pas lui en vouloir pour ça, n'est-ce-pas ? _

_Dans le précédent chapitre, une petite partie du récit se déroule selon le point de vue de Lily. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous appréciez le procédé ou non ! _

_A nouveau, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce troisième chapitre !_

**_Meadow_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : Au-delà des espérances<strong>

Après une courte nuit, Severus ouvrit les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de cours à donner, de potions à préparer ou d'ordres urgents à exécuter, mais il fallait croire que certaines habitudes pouvaient difficilement se perdre. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers l'autre côté du lit.

Lily était toujours là, en train de dormir, l'air parfaitement calme et serein. Il l'avait sentie remuer plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, mais inconsciemment, elle avait fini par se mettre dans la même position que la veille, c'est-à-dire au bord de son coussin, sur le côté, tournée vers lui.

Pendant plusieurs heures, après qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, le sorcier avait réfléchi à l'attitude de la jeune femme, mais aussi à ses paroles et, surtout, à son geste, cependant, il n'était pas parvenu à trouver d'explications cohérentes. Le jour précédent, alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver chez les morts, leurs lèvres s'étaient aussi rencontrées, mais cela avait été un baiser d'amour sincère, celui auquel ils n'avaient jamais eu droit. Celui qui semblait remettre tous les compteurs à zéro et dont la passion faisait disparaître dix-sept années d'existence douloureuse.

Ce baiser symbolisait tellement de choses… Il était presque impossible de retranscrire sa valeur ou ses effets avec des mots, pourtant, dans son esprit, l'homme pouvait se l'expliquer de mille et une façons. Il formait un puzzle complexe à l'intérieur de sa tête, mais à chaque fois qu'il y jetait un regard, peu importait l'angle, il pouvait voir ce qu'il représentait avec une clarté déconcertante.

Et il y avait le baiser de cette nuit. Tout aussi présent dans sa mémoire et pourtant, il était incapable d'en trouver le sens. Certaines pièces étaient manquantes et d'autres semblaient refuser de s'imbriquer entre elles.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé de manière si naturelle, comme l'aurait fait une femme à son mari en guise de « bonne nuit » ?

Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions, de penser à des choses qui ne pouvaient que lui faire du mal. Il avait déjà assez souffert et n'avait aucune envie que cela continue. Lily n'était pas à lui et ne le serait jamais. Elle avait un fils et était mariée à James, qu'elle irait retrouver sous peu, en laissant le Serpentard dans l'état dans lequel il était plongé depuis si longtemps : la solitude. Si seulement il avait su que même dans la mort, sa douleur ne s'atténuerait pas, il se serait probablement arrangé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour disparaître à jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour qu'il arrête de se torturer l'esprit : il devait interroger Lily pour comprendre son attitude. Et il le ferait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Avec une discrétion digne de l'espion qu'il était (ou avait été), il se faufila hors du lit sans le moindre bruit. Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, il se fit rapidement couler un café bien corsé -, comme il en avait l'habitude- et après avoir vidé sa tasse, il entreprit de préparer un copieux petit déjeuner pour Lily. Une fois cela fini, il prit soin d'utiliser un sortilège afin que les aliments censés être chauds le restent, puis alla s'intéresser de près aux ouvrages qui composaient sa bibliothèque.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que la Gryffondor émergea, alors que le maître des potions était à son bureau, plongé dans un grimoire de magie noire ancienne qu'il s'empressa de refermer.

- Bonjour, la salua-t-il en se relevant. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha et vint doucement enlacer le sorcier.

- Merci pour le p'tit dej' ! C'était très bon. Je n'ai pas réussi à tout finir par contre…

En retour, il se contenta de caler l'un de ses bras dans son dos et de la serrer légèrement contre lui.

- Aucune importance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de lire ? demanda-t-elle en se décollant doucement de lui.

- Trois fois rien. Un simple traité sur la fabrication de potions à l'époque de l'Egypte antique.

- Ça à l'air intéressant !

Ignorant quelque peu la remarque, le sorcier se dit que le moment était idéal. S'il voulait une réponse précise à la question qui hantait son esprit, il allait devoir amener le sujet petit à petit et avec une certaine finesse il était hors de question de brusquer la jeune femme ou de se montrer discourtois.

- Lily, sans vouloir être indiscret, j'aimerais savoir comment Po… James a réagi lorsqu'il a appris que tu souhaitais venir me voir.

Puis, voyant la Gryffondor baisser les yeux, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Excuse-moi, si tu juges ma curiosité déplacée, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Non, non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est simplement que… Eh bien… Il l'a assez mal pris.

Evidemment. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose. Voulant briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer entre eux, il poursuivit d'un ton très calme.

- T'a-t-il retenue ? Ou dissuadée de venir ?

- Ça n'aurait rien changé.

La jeune femme avait toujours le regard tourné vers le sol, alors que le Serpentard continuait de l'observer. Bien sûr que cela n'aurait rien changé, quel obstacle pouvait bien se dresser devant les envies de Lily Evans ? A la connaissance de Severus, il n'y en avait tout simplement pas et cela faisait partie des choses qu'il admirait chez elle.

Après quelques secondes, elle releva ses yeux couleur émeraude vers lui.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble Sev'.

- Je te demande pardon ? Questionna-t-il, persuadé d'avoir mal compris.

- J'ai rompu avec James avant-hier soir.

Définitivement perplexe, le sorcier se contenta de cacher au mieux sa stupéfaction à la jeune femme. Une foule de phrases lui venaient à l'esprit, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était désolé, lui demander comment une telle chose était possible, ou encore la prier de répéter ces mots une nouvelle fois, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle les avait bel et bien prononcés, mais il était incapable de parler.

- Tout est fini, continua Lily, un ton plus bas. Si Harry a besoin de ses parents, il sait qu'il pourra compter sur nous deux, mais je ne veux plus vivre avec James. A vrai dire… Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : vivre avec toi, Sev'. Si tu veux bien de moi.

Un infime sourire étirait ses lèvres et une émotion transparaissait bien plus que toutes les autres sur son visage : l'espoir.

Merlin, elle paraissait si jeune avec cet air… La même expression s'était trouvée sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Severus s'ils pourraient rester amis quoi qu'il arrive et continuer de se voir tous les jours après leur première rentrée à Poudlard.

Déjà à cette époque, rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu…

Alors c'était pour cela. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait embrassé hier soir. L'homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Lily avait fait une croix sur James Potter et venait explicitement de lui demander si elle pouvait venir vivre avec lui. Il aurait dû… Eh bien, lui dire qu'évidemment, il était d'accord. Le répéter trois fois d'affilée avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'enlacer au point d'en entraver sa respiration. Il aurait dû laisser de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues pendant qu'il l'embrassait tendrement, puis se rendre à l'extérieur du manoir pour crier son bonheur à quiconque pourrait l'entendre.

Pourtant, le sorcier ne fit rien de cela. Il restait immobile, pris d'un malaise qui n'allait qu'en s'amplifiant. Il avait attendu ce moment chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute de son existence. Pourquoi était-il incapable de lui répondre ?

Tout cela était trop rapide, trop soudain. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, il fallait qu'il se reprenne et que tout se remette lentement en place dans son esprit. Mais Lily était là, juste en face de lui et continuait à le dévisager, attendant son verdict. L'homme sentit alors une émotion qui lui était pratiquement inconnue s'emparer de lui : la panique.

Et si la Gryffondor ne lui disait pas la vérité ? Si Potter et elle s'étaient simplement disputés au point d'obliger la jeune femme à s'éloigner de lui, au moins pendant un moment. Qu'elle n'était venue trouver Severus que pour obtenir un peu de réconfort ? Pour lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, passer un bref moment en sa compagnie, puis retourner dans les bras du père d'Harry, parce que c'était de cette manière que les choses devaient avoir lieu.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, c'était impossible.

- Sev' ? tenta-t-elle timidement en se rapprochant.

Le sorcier aurait probablement pétrifié ses jambes sur place s'il avait pu ne serait-ce que soupçonner qu'elles chercheraient, par reflexe, à l'éloigner de Lily. Devant cette réaction inattendue, la jeune femme s'arrêta, les deux êtres désormais aussi figés l'un que l'autre.

Si ce n'était pas à cause d'un manque de confiance, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire perdre ses moyens à ce point ? L'homme se sentait mal et, à nouveau, un sentiment auquel il n'avait jamais affaire le submergea. C'était de la culpabilité. Il ne culpabilisait pas de faire attendre et d'inquiéter Lily, ou en tout cas, pas au point d'en devenir incapable de parler. Non, il ressentait de la culpabilité envers James Potter. En fait, il avait la très nette impression d'avoir pris la place de ce dernier des années auparavant, lorsqu'il lui avait ravi Lily et qu'il l'avait laissé, anéanti, avec pour seuls refuges la magie noire et les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Qu'il ressente une telle chose, le maître des potions était encore capable, au prix d'un effort surhumain, de le concevoir, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi cette constatation l'affectait-il ?

Ils avaient rompus avant hier-soir, c'est-à-dire au moment où il était mort, ou très peu de temps après. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait été le sujet de leur dernière conversation. Etait-il responsable de la destruction de leur couple ? Avait-il ruiné, de manière tout à fait involontaire, des années d'existence commune entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient et qui avaient eu un enfant ensemble ?

Lui qui se moquait éperdument des sentiments et des désirs des autres, qui pensait ne plus avoir la moindre empathie à l'égard de qui que ce soit et n'hésitait pas à réduire les rêves de certains à l'état d'illusions à grand renfort de remarques froides et cyniques, de discours cruels, faisant parfois aux personnes à qui ils étaient destinés l'effet d'une pluie de couteaux aux lames mortellement aiguisées…

Et ce n'était pas comme si n'importe quel inconnu était en cause, il s'agissait de James Potter, l'être qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde, qui lui avait pourri l'existence, l'avait rabaissé, insulté et blessé physiquement un nombre incalculable de fois et qui s'était enfui avec la seule chose qui comptait véritablement à ses yeux.

L'homme devenait fou.

Il ignorait l'air qu'il pouvait bien afficher à ce moment, mais il pouvait clairement discerner une once d'inquiétude dans les yeux verts de la Gryffondor.

-Sev', est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je…

Cherchant à se reprendre, le Serpentard soupira profondément et constata que sa respiration était tremblante. Avant de continuer, il s'efforça de n'en rien faire paraître dans sa voix.

- Je pense que… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Pardonne-moi. Tout est allé si vite ces dernières heures. Certaines choses m'échappent encore et… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

La mine de la jeune femme s'assombrit sensiblement. Désormais lancé, Severus se sentit incapable de s'arrêter.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à accepter… Il y a Harry. Et James… James ne permettra jamais ça quoi qu'il arrive. Il va vouloir te récupérer. Il aura envie de me tuer une seconde fois. Et ce serait justifié. Lily… Nous avons dix-sept ans de différence…

A ces mots, ses propres yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas réellement pu dire cela. Qu'on le rassure, il n'avait pas ne serait-ce que pensé à une telle chose et ne venait en aucun cas de prononcer ces paroles devant Lily ?

A son grand étonnement, il ne remarqua qu'un bref éclat inexplicable dans le regard de la Gryffondor. A priori nullement choquée par ses propos, elle l'interpela d'une voix douce.

- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, j'attendrai ta réponse en bas.

Puis, n'osant probablement pas en faire d'avantage, elle quitta la pièce, tandis que le sorcier se laissait lourdement retomber sur son fauteuil de bureau.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Entre désir et raison

_**Commentaires : **_

_Vraisemblablement__, Lily vient de se heurter à un mur... Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il avant de céder ? _

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir :-) _

_C'est parti pour le quatrième chapitre !_

**_Meadow_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Entre désir et raison<strong>

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il était impossible qu'en deux jours, il ait réussi à perdre son sang-froid caractéristique. Après une bonne minute les yeux fermés, il jugea s'être remis et avoir l'esprit assez clair pour pouvoir faire fonctionner ses neurones efficacement.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était ici et trois qu'il était mort. Ce même jour, Lily avait rompu avec James par sa faute (ou en tout cas, il avait été l'élément déclencheur de l'action) et était directement venue l'accueillir. Ensuite, elle l'avait guidé jusqu'ici en ayant vraisemblablement l'intention de lui demander si elle pouvait, de manière permanente, vivre avec lui.

Dans un premier temps, l'homme pouvait difficilement ne pas penser à Harry. Quelle pourrait bien être sa réaction s'il apprenait une chose pareille ? L'adolescence du garçon n'avait été qu'une suite de catastrophes et la vie ne l'avait jamais épargné (à l'image de son professeur de potion) : méritait-il réellement le fait que ses parents se séparent et que sa mère décide volontairement de s'installer chez celui que le Gryffondor considérait probablement comme le plus méprisable des hommes ?

Certes, il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'être au courant, mais…

Quant à Potter senior… Le Serpentard aurait donné cher pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bref aperçu de ses pensées après ce qui venait de se passer. Severus n'avait d'ailleurs aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement et se demandait de combien de temps il pouvait encore disposer avant que le père d'Harry ne débarque en faisant exploser la porte d'entrée du manoir.

Peu importe la décision qu'il prendrait, il était de toute façon hors de question pour lui de laisser Potter obliger Lily à le suivre contre son gré. Et si, pour l'en empêcher, il devait aller jusqu'à le tuer une seconde fois, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Hormis cela, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Méritait-il réellement Lily ? Il était tout de même responsable de sa mort et peinait à concevoir que, malgré cela, la Gryffondor souhaitait réellement être auprès de lui.

Sans le vouloir, il lui avait fait tellement de mal à elle et à ses proches…

_« Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez commis des erreurs que vous devez vous empêcher de vivre, Severus. Vous recherchez un pardon qui vous a probablement déjà été accordé et, croyez-moi, votre souffrance a, depuis bien longtemps, dépassé l'importance de vos actes. »_

Surpris, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi les paroles de Dumbledore venaient de refaire surface de manière si claire dans son esprit. Chassant ces mots d'un bref mouvement agacé de la tête, il reprit ses réflexions.

D'ailleurs, était-elle seulement consciente de ce qui l'attendait ? D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, la jeune femme avait eu l'occasion d'avoir une idée relativement précise de ce qu'avait été sa vie en son absence. Mais que savait-elle réellement ? Si elle avait, ne serait-ce qu'une brève idée de toutes les choses abjectes qu'il avait faites et du nombre de vies innocentes qu'il avait arrachées, il était persuadé que jamais elle ne serait venue le trouver. Et même en supposant qu'elle avait parfaitement connaissance de ce qu'il avait pu faire, dire, ou être, l'homme était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre ou tout du moins l'accepter. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi serait-elle venue à lui ?

Et si l'on devait en venir à son caractère et son mode de vie... Lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants à Poudlard, Lily lui reprochait parfois d'être renfermé, de se montrer distant ou de pouvoir blesser à cause de sa franchise proche du cynisme. Evidemment, en présence de la jeune fille, les bons côtés du Serpentard ressortaient bien plus que les mauvais et ce sans même qu'il le fasse exprès. A vrai dire, quand il était avec elle, son attitude changeait réellement du tout au tout… Néanmoins, toutes les années qui suivirent, ce n'était décidément pas ses qualités que l'homme avait développées. Il avait changé. Terriblement changé.

Et si Lily ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'elle avait aimé à cause du comportement qu'il avait fini par adopter ? Si, involontairement, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de retomber dans ses travers, même en sa compagnie? Si jamais elle le trouvait trop froid, trop aigri, trop insensible, trop…

Trop vieux ?

Merlin, il recommençait à perdre tout semblant de cohérence dans ses propos et à réagir comme un adolescent stupide.

La tête entre les mains, le sorcier s'obligea à se focaliser sur l'essentiel : il devait lui donner une réponse.

_« Severus, lorsque le bonheur frappe à votre porte, ne lui tournez pas le dos. »_

Est-ce qu'un jour, le vieux fou cesserait d'interférer dans sa vie, que ce soit de manière volontaire ou non ? A nouveau, il soupira. Le propos n'était, après tout, pas si dénué de sens que cela. Pour la première fois, un événement semblait jouer en sa faveur.

Lily ne lui était plus inaccessible, alors pourquoi refuser ?

* * *

><p>Assise sur le canapé du salon, la Gryffondor était plongée dans ses réflexions. Dans une certaine mesure, elle se sentait soulagée, car elle avait enfin pu faire part de son souhait au sorcier. Un poids avait quitté son estomac, mais avait rapidement été remplacé par un autre, plus lourd encore. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la situation se déroulerait de cette manière, elle avait attendu trop longtemps et, comme elle l'avait craint, c'était Severus qui avait amené le sujet sur le tapis.<p>

La discussion avait été plutôt mal entamée ou, en tout cas, ses propos semblaient donner l'impression que le Serpentard était la cause de sa rupture avec James. Ce n'était pas le cas et elle ne voulait pas que son ami d'enfance voie les choses de cette manière. Mais elle s'était montrée trop maladroite dans ses propos et, sans avoir besoin de le lui demander, elle était persuadée que le sorcier ressentait une certaine part de culpabilité. Quant à la réaction de l'homme…

Lily ne put retenir un infime sourire.

Après l'avoir observé pendant des années, il était amusant de constater que, finalement, certaines choses avaient encore la capacité de le déstabiliser, même si le contraste que cela créait avec son attitude habituelle en devenait presque inquiétant.

Ses yeux, à défaut de sonder ceux de son interlocuteur, avaient soigneusement évité son regard. Ils avaient également été plus grands qu'à l'habitude et elle n'y avait pas discerné le calme, la détermination et la confiance en lui que l'on pouvait généralement y lire. Non, la nervosité et le trouble y avaient fait briller un étrange éclat, tandis que le coin de ses yeux avait été plissé par le doute. Il ne s'était pas tenu droit, mais légèrement penché en arrière, l'un de ses pieds en retrait : il avait besoin d'isolement et avait craint qu'elle entre dans le cercle de protection qu'il venait de mettre en place tout autour de lui dans son esprit. Enfin, son immobilité presque totale, sa respiration pratiquement inexistante et la légère ride, traçant une fine ligne sur son front, avaient été les signes d'une intense réflexion.

Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir si concentré -, même lorsqu'il préparait des potions affreusement complexes- et n'avait encore jamais pu observer son masque d'impassibilité tomber à ce point.

Tout compte fait, si, cela avait déjà été le cas, mais cette simple pensée faisait ressurgir en elle une violente vague d'émotions. Cela s'était produit juste après sa propre mort.

Juste après sa propre mort et les trois mois qui avaient suivi.

_Elle ne faisait plus partie du monde des vivants. Dans son manoir, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à observer Harry, son bébé qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de serrer dans ses bras, mais lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le regard rivé sur son enfant, elle ne pouvait guère s'empêcher de s'intéresser à Severus. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas apprécié cela et que ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et plus elle le regardait, plus elle souffrait. _

_Le jeune homme était détruit. Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir pleurer deux, peut-être trois fois, mais durant cette période, il semblait tout bonnement incapable de contrôler ses larmes. Parfois, lorsqu'il était chez lui, occupé à préparer une potion quelconque (en affichant l'air totalement absent qui ne le quittait plus), ses yeux s'humidifiaient sans prévenir. Pendant quelques minutes, il laissait simplement les larmes parcourir ses joues et, quand il devenait incapable d'en supporter davantage, il se laissait glisser sur le sol, ses épaules parcourues de sanglots incontrôlables. Ses nuits étaient remplies d'horribles cauchemars et, très régulièrement, la Gryffondor pouvait l'observer se réveiller en sursaut, trempé, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Parfois, dans son sommeil, il lui arrivait de murmurer son prénom alors qu'il semblait lutter contre les images qui s'imposaient à lui. Il l'appelait, peut-être même espérait-il qu'elle faisait encore partie de ce monde. Et la jeune femme restait là à l'observer, impuissante. Retenant ses larmes chaque fois que, sans prévenir, en plein milieu d'une journée, un frisson de douleur parcourait le corps du Serpentard et le paralysait sur place. _

_Elle constata que la situation n'allait qu'en se dégradant, même les potions ne permettaient pas au sorcier de trouver le sommeil et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire réagir. Il avait décidé que la vie n'avait plus de sens et semblait se mourir lentement. La seule chose que Lily désirait faire, c'était se rendre chez les vivants, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, pour l'enlacer, déposer un baiser sur son front et lui dire qu'il devait se battre. _

_Cependant, même si, seul, Severus semblait aux portes de l'agonie, il ne laissait absolument rien paraître de ses maux en présence d'autres individus. Il était terriblement pâle, cachait sa maigreur sous d'imposantes robes et ses cernes, noirs et profonds, lui donnaient l'air d'un revenant mais, malgré cela, sa démarche restait assurée et sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. L'étincelle que la jeune femme avait toujours pu observer dans son regard lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble n'était plus là, mais le Serpentard restait parfaitement maître de lui-même lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à Dumbledore ou à Voldemort et ses sbires. Lily savait qu'il était très doué pour cela, mais elle ignorait qu'il était possible de refouler ses sentiments les plus profonds d'une manière si… Effrayante. Et le jeune homme ne le faisait certainement pas par choix, il devait le faire pour survivre et cela anéantissait plus encore la Gryffondor. _

_Un jour, alors qu'il n'avait plus l'air de pouvoir continuer à supporter son fardeau, il se retrouva face à une pensine. Rien qu'en observant le regard qu'il lui portait, Lily avait compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire : il voulait oublier tout cela. Il avait l'intention de mettre dans ce bassin de pierre tous les souvenirs qui avaient fait de sa vie ce qu'elle était devenue. Il voulait, il devait le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

_En le voyant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un douloureux pincement au cœur mais, si cela pouvait aider Severus à reprendre sa vie en main, elle était prête à comprendre et à accepter ce geste. Alors elle l'observa et se mit à attendre avec anxiété. _

_Lentement, il porta sa baguette à sa tempe, puis ferma les yeux. Une lueur bleue caractéristique commença à apparaître et, sans surprise, elle fut accompagnée de larmes. Après quelques secondes à peine, le sorcier déglutit péniblement, ses épaules agitées par des mouvements convulsifs. Les doigts crispés, il brisa le sort avant d'envoyer sa baguette dans un coin de la pièce. Il était désormais à genoux, les mains posées devant lui et les yeux rivés sur le sol. « Je ne peux pas… Je suis incapable de faire ça… » répétait-il. « Lily, si seulement tu étais encore là… Si seulement… ». Dans le monde des morts, la jeune femme était incapable de retenir ses pleurs, elle se sentait si triste, si coupable... Le voir dans cet état et, qui plus est, par sa faute était insupportable. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, sinon espérer qu'il parvienne à se reprendre et réapprenne à vivre à nouveau. _

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit. _

Des pas venant de l'escalier la sortirent de ses pensées. Lily essuya rapidement ses yeux devenus humides et porta son attention sur l'encadrement de la porte ou venait d'apparaître le maître des potions. Elle remarqua sans surprise qu'il avait repris son air habituel, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Sans plus attendre, il vint la rejoindre et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mes propos, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais confus et…

- Sev', ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

Pendant un moment, il se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire. En retour, elle l'imita en cachant au mieux son appréhension. Elle espérait que sa réponse serait positive, mais quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix lui chuchotait que ce n'était pas possible, que cela semblait trop beau et surtout, que son meilleur ami d'enfance avait toutes les raisons de refuser sa demande. Après tout, sans le vouloir, elle lui avait causé tellement de tort…

- Je suis d'accord pour que tu restes vivre ici.

- Tu en es sûr ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Certain.

A nouveau, la jeune femme sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à mesure qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Cette fois, le poids quitta définitivement son estomac et, avant même qu'elle ne réagisse, le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura d'un de ses bras. Elle passa alors deux des siens autour de sa taille en retour et, après quelques secondes, elle se fit délicatement soulever, puis poser sur les jambes du sorcier. La tête désormais plongée dans son cou, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa totalement aller contre lui.

- Merci Sev'.

Le sorcier resserra sensiblement son étreinte et, durant un long moment, les deux amants* restèrent parfaitement immobiles.

Lentement, la Gryffondor finit par relever les yeux vers Severus et se décolla légèrement de lui. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole en premier.

- J'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en soyez arrivés là, si tu veux bien me le dire.

Sa voix était plus basse qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux la dévisageaient avec calme. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple demande, ni de la curiosité mal placée, elle en était certaine. L'homme n'avait pas encore l'esprit tout à fait clair et avait besoin de savoir. De son côté, la jeune femme n'avait aucune raison, ni aucune envie de lui cacher ce qui avait réellement eu lieu. Après quelques secondes, elle hocha doucement la tête et retira ses bras du dos du sorcier. A contrecœur, elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui. Une fois confortablement installée sur le canapé, elle plongea une fois de plus son regard dans le sien et constata qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- Je vais tout te raconter, depuis le début, commença-t-elle.

* * *

><p>amant* : Le mot est employé au sens ancien du terme, c'est à dire "qui aime et est aimé en retour".<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau départ

_**Commentaires :**_

_L'heure est aux spéculations ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer entre les Potter pour que les choses prennent cette tournure ? _

_Le chapitre 6 devrait être assez long, je mettrai donc probablement un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour le poster ! :p _

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! _

**_Meadow_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau départ<span>**

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, James et moi avons emménagé dans notre manoir. Il était aussi affecté que moi d'avoir été séparé d'Harry, mais sa haine a rapidement pris le dessus sur tout le reste, d'abord envers Peter, puis ensuite envers toi. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, pour lui, tu es l'unique responsable de tous les événements qui se sont produits et jamais il n'a pensé à l'éventualité de voir les choses autrement. J'étais bien loin d'être de son avis, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour qu'il en change… Quoi qu'il en soit, d'ici, nous avons la possibilité de voir tout ce qui se passe chez les vivants et James et moi en avons profité pour observer Harry dès que nous en avions l'occasion. Mais j'étais inquiète. Pas pour lui, mais pour toi Sev'. Alors quand je le pouvais, c'était toi que j'observais. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire, que c'était déplacé, mais j'étais incapable d'agir autrement.

La Gryffondor baissa le regard.

- M'as-tu… observé les semaines qui ont suivi ta mort ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête et releva les yeux vers le sorcier. Son regard noir était empreint d'une dureté familière. Pourtant, jamais encore, il n'avait posé les yeux sur la jeune femme de cette manière.

Elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir trahi et se sentit soudainement incapable de poursuivre. Après de longues secondes, le Serpentard rompit le silence, d'une voix où ne transparaissait aucune émotion.

- Continue, s'il te plait.

- Eh bien… Reprit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. C'est une habitude que j'ai fini par prendre, tant pour toi que pour Harry. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, James a commencé à devenir tout simplement invivable. A la moindre occasion, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de critiquer tout ce que tu pouvais faire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il encourageait Harry à se comporter de la même manière, même lorsqu'il se trompait sur tes intentions ou se montrait impoli envers toi… Cette fois, j'ai voulu essayer de lui faire entendre raison mais, même lorsque je lui prouvais qu'il avait tort, il se contentait d'ignorer mes remarques ou d'aller ruminer dans son coin. Je croyais que depuis que nous nous étions mis ensemble, il avait changé, ou qu'il serait au moins capable de se retenir pour ne pas me blesser, mais je me trompais.

Comme à son habitude, Severus affichait un air parfaitement impassible, mais il était vraisemblablement captivé par le récit de la jeune femme et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

- La situation ne s'est jamais arrangée et, plus d'une fois, j'ai eu envie de le remettre à sa place avant de quitter le manoir pour de bon, mais je finissais toujours par me raisonner en me disant que, peut-être, il finirait par changer de comportement. Jusqu'à avant-hier. Lorsque tu t'es fait attaquer par Nagini, sa première réaction a évidemment été de t'insulter. Je te passe les détails, mais une fois qu'Harry est arrivé, il s'est senti obligé d'ajouter qu'« heureusement , notre fils a eu l'intelligence de te suivre et de ne pas te traiter comme l'incapable que tu étais » et que « tout le mérite lui revenait ». Ça a tout simplement été la goutte d'eau pour moi. Je l'ai giflé et lui ai expliqué le fond de ma pensée concernant son attitude avant de partir en claquant la porte. Après ça, je suis directement venue te rejoindre.

A nouveau, Lily baissa le regard, attendant simplement la réaction du Serpentard. Petit à petit, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>D'une certaine manière, il était intéressant de constater que la haine n'avait pas de frontière… Même si Severus ne s'était pas douté qu'elle aurait pu atteindre de telles proportions. L'attitude de Potter senior le laissait parfaitement indifférent; en revanche, il était plus que satisfait que, pour une fois, le Gryffondor finisse par avoir ce qu'il méritait.<p>

Malgré tout, il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait que Lily ait pu observer l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé dix-sept ans auparavant… Le simple fait de penser à cette période de sa vie donnait au maître des potions la sensation de se vider de l'intérieur. Jamais il ne voulait revivre cela.

En accédant à sa demande, la jeune femme avait fait ressurgir une autre question dans l'esprit du Serpentard, à laquelle il voulait rapidement trouver une réponse.

- Merci. Dit-il finalement.

- De ?

- De m'avoir raconté tout ça en détail. Il y a encore une dernière chose que j'aimerais savoir. Tu as vu tout ce que j'ai pu faire, ou en tout cas une majeure partie de mes actes et j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur. Je suis devenu tout ce que tu as toujours détesté Lily. Un orgueilleux, un mangemort arrogant, un assassin… Comment peux-tu encore chercher ma compagnie ?

A priori, dire les choses avec tact n'était pour lui un réflexe qu'en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Après la surprise, ce fut une once de chagrin, mêlée à de la compassion que Severus put déceler sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Sev'… Prendre la marque était une erreur et, dès que tu t'en es aperçu, tu as tout fait pour essayer de la réparer.

- Il était déjà trop tard pour ça.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Tes convictions ont changé et tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. L'ordre te doit beaucoup. Le monde des sorciers tout entier te doit énormément. Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait été capable d'agir de cette manière. Tu as réussi à duper Voldemort durant toutes ces années, à survivre alors que tu as toujours été en première ligne. A protéger Harry… Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ?

Le Serpentard détourna légèrement la tête, un sourire mauvais figé sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai tué. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'innocents, sans le moindre scrupule, parce que tels étaient les ordres de mon maître. J'ai empoisonné et torturé en son nom par pur égoïsme et par crainte de mourir. Je ne peux pas me le pardonner, alors comment pourrais-tu le faire ?

Une douce sensation de chaleur partant du haut de son cou et allant jusqu'à sa joue l'envahit : la jeune femme venait de poser sa main contre son visage.

- Sev', cesse de l'appeler comme ça, il n'est plus ton maître et n'a plus rien à voir avec toi. Oublie-le. Si tu as fait ces choses, c'est uniquement parce que tu y étais contraint et forcé. Tu as dû ôter des vies, mais en le faisant, tu en as sauvé tellement plus. Tu dois passer à autre chose. Tu sais mieux que personne à quel point ressasser le passé peut être destructeur et douloureux et je doute que tu aies envie de continuer à voir les choses de cette manière. Je me trompe ?

Les yeux rivés au sol, Severus garda le silence. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer cela et surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Lily.

- Quant à cette histoire d'orgueil et d'arrogance… continua-t-elle en faisant doucement glisser sa main vers son bras. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu considères être devenu, mais… Est-ce que tu sais à quoi je pensais hier soir ?

Après avoir légèrement tourné sa tête vers la Gryffondor, l'homme se mit à l'observer du coin de l'œil. La main de la jeune femme se posa sur la sienne.

- Je me disais que, tout compte fait, tu n'as pas changé. Pour moi, tu es celui que j'ai toujours connu ; attentionné, sur lequel je peux toujours compter et avec qui j'aime passer du temps. Le Serpentard qui me réservait ses rares sourires, ceux qui pouvaient me faire oublier n'importe quoi. J'ai retrouvé exactement le même Sev' que j'avais perdu il y a des années de ça, il a simplement les cheveux un peu plus longs et une fine ride sur le front à force de bouder.

Un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de Lily. L'homme, de son côté, ne bougea pas, bien trop surpris par cette révélation. A vrai dire, il était tellement peu habitué au fait que les choses tournent à son avantage, qu'il n'y ait aucune complication et que ses actes ne soient pas la cause d'une flopée de réactions négatives ou de conséquences plus ou moins fâcheuses pour lui… Non seulement elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais en plus, elle ne le rejetterait pas à cause de ses actes passés. Peut-être n'était-il pas digne de la bonté de la Gryffondor, mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'une fois encore, l'homme se sentait tout simplement heureux.

Les choses allaient-elles changer pour de bon ? Pourrait-il enfin se permettre d'espérer goûter au bonheur ?

Une légère pression au niveau de sa main le tira de ses réflexions. La jeune femme n'avait pas détaché son regard de lui et affichait toujours un léger sourire.

Machinalement, il croisa doucement ses doigts avec ceux de Lily et lui rendit un infime sourire. Après quelques secondes, elle s'approcha, se redressa et vint poser son front contre le sien.

- Tu vas finir par me faire complexer avec cette ride… dit-il tout bas.

Sans surprise, la Gryffondor se mit à pouffer, mais tâcha tant bien que mal de se contenir. Le coin des lèvres du sorcier s'étira automatiquement.

- Complexer ? Toi ? articula-t-elle tout en se reprenant petit à petit. J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Un éternel sourire aux lèvres, elle poussa gentiment sur le nez du Serpentard d'un léger mouvement de tête. Par la suite, elle s'écarta.

- Alors, qu'avais-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire…

Après un court repas, ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la cave du manoir. Le sorcier s'attela à la préparation des premières potions qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit : Felix Felicis, somnifère, philtre de paix, potion de mémoire, le tout, bien évidemment, en même temps. De son côté, Lily l'aidait ou se contentait parfois de l'observer sans rien dire, attentive au moindre de ses mouvements. Pendant un long moment, il lui parla de la potion tue-loup, qu'il avait souhaité améliorer depuis des années sans pouvoir y parvenir par manque de temps. Damoclès était peut-être un potionniste talentueux, mais sa découverte manquait grandement de précision dans les dosages et surtout d'efficacité. Malheureusement pour Severus, mener une double vie était déjà bien assez prenant pour qu'il puisse se permettre de se vouer à l'une des seules choses qui l'avait toujours passionné avec la magie noire : la recherche.

Certes, la moindre découverte qu'il pourrait faire dans le monde des morts serait d'une inutilité consternante, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer par simple fierté.

Les heures qui suivirent, ils se mirent également à discuter de leurs meilleurs souvenirs en cours de potions. Les deux étudiants faisaient souvent équipe et personne dans tout Poudlard n'était capable de rivaliser avec eux lorsque leurs esprits fonctionnaient à l'unisson. Voilà une autre qualité que l'homme appréciait tout particulièrement chez son amie d'enfance : son intelligence et la capacité de réflexion qui en découlait.

A 22H30, ils se décidèrent à manger, puis se rendirent tour à tour dans la salle de bain. Ce ne fut qu'à minuit qu'ils se retrouvèrent installés dans leur lit. Tout comme la veille, Lily l'embrassa doucement.

- Passe une bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle avant de reposer sa tête sur son coussin.

- Toi aussi.

Après avoir fermé les yeux, le Serpentard entendit un léger bruit de tissu et sentit le contact de la main de la jeune femme contre la sienne. Automatiquement, il se mit à la serrer doucement.

_« Complexer ? Toi ? J'aimerais bien voir ça… » _

Cette phrase de Lily résonnait dans son esprit sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi et, progressivement, de nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Severus n'avait jamais apprécié son physique. Même enfant, il faisait toujours son possible pour éviter les miroirs et lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, il se sentait obligé d'énumérer mentalement tous les défauts qu'il pouvait se trouver. La liste était longue, affreusement longue et son entrée à Poudlard ne l'avait jamais aidé à se faire une raison. A cet âge, sa seule envie était de prouver de quoi il était capable, mais ce désir lui passa rapidement lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela pouvait impliquer. La rumeur de son aisance en matière de sortilèges s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre après quelques semaines à peine : dès qu'il croisait la moindre personne dans le château, le jeune sorcier se sentait épié et en passant devant certains groupes d'élèves, il pouvait entendre des bribes de conversation le concernant. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise et il avait fini par ne rêver que d'une chose : passer inaperçu. Un souhait qui fut bien vite compromis lorsque les maraudeurs commencèrent à s'intéresser à lui. Les quatre Gryffondors ne se firent d'ailleurs pas prier pour rappeler à Severus à quel point son apparence était désavantageuse et ces derniers furent rapidement imités par les autres écoliers. _

_Pourtant, il y avait une personne qui ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre critique sur son physique et qui semblait l'accepter tel qu'il était : Lily Evans. Parfois, il arrivait au jeune garçon de se demander pourquoi, comme tous les autres, Lily ne se contentait pas de le rejeter ou de se moquer de lui, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient. Au fur et à mesure, le Serpentard eut de plus en plus de mal à s'accepter : il maudissait la génétique et se dégoûtait tout simplement. _

_Entre quinze et seize ans, il vécut l'une des pires périodes de sa vie. En l'espace d'environ huit mois, l'adolescent prit de nombreux centimètres et finit par dépasser de beaucoup la taille moyenne des autres élèves de Poudlard. C'est à ce moment qu'il se résigna à oublier définitivement son souhait de passer inaperçu. Ce changement physique, en plus de lui faire perdre le peu de confiance en lui dont il pouvait encore disposer, le rendait maladroit et lui faisait adopter une démarche saccadée. Ce fut également au courant de cette période que les choses commencèrent à se détériorer avec Lily. Après l'avoir insultée sous l'effet de la rage, Severus ne réussit jamais à se faire pardonner. Malgré cela; ou tout du moins ce fut le cas durant une courte partie de leur sixième année; la Gryffondor ne le laissa pas totalement tomber, remarquant bien que l'adolescent était au plus mal. Par tous les moyens, elle cherchait à lui faire reprendre confiance en lui et à l'inciter à se prendre en main ; sans pour autant lui reprocher sa maigreur, elle l'encourageait à faire un effort avec la nourriture. De la même manière, elle cherchait à le faire relativiser par rapport à sa taille, en lui disant qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir regarder les autres de haut et qu'en général, les filles appréciaient les garçons élancés, notamment parce qu'elles trouvaient cela plus « rassurant » (la remarque ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de lui infliger un douloureux pincement au cœur). _

_En revanche, l'unique fois où il eut l'occasion de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras après qu'ils se furent brouillés, sa stature lui fit ressentir quelque chose d'agréable. _

_Il venait d'apprendre que Lily avait perdu son grand-père paternel, un homme bienveillant chez qui le Serpentard avait parfois eu l'occasion de se rendre. Sans grande surprise, il la trouva près du lac et s'approcha lentement en prenant bien soin de faire remarquer sa présence, prêt à rebrousser chemin au moindre signe de rejet. La Gryffondor leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui et, lorsqu'il lui tendit la main, elle se contenta de la fixer silencieusement avant de la prendre et de venir se blottir contre lui, ses sanglots reprenant de plus belle. La tête de Lily était calée contre son torse et, sans plus attendre, le garçon l'étreignit fermement, ses deux bras solidement liés dans le haut de son dos. Il voulait la réconforter, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'elle traversait une épreuve difficile, mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Il était anormalement confiant. _

_A cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être capable de la protéger de tout, d'être une sorte de mur qui pouvait repousser la moindre chose susceptible de nuire au bonheur de la Gryffondor. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais pour une fois, il se sentait bien et ne voulait pour rien au monde quitter cette position. C'était là que Lily devait être ; dans ses bras, où il avait le sentiment de pouvoir lui rendre un peu de la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait de ses yeux couleur émeraude. Là où rien ne pourrait lui arriver, parce que s'il le fallait, il aurait pu donner sa vie pour elle sans la moindre hésitation. Parce que lorsqu'elle était près de lui, il se sentait plus fort. _

_Mais jamais il n'eut l'occasion de l'étreindre à nouveau après cela. _

_Les années qui suivirent furent toutes aussi insupportables pour Severus, en particulier lorsqu'il apprit que son ennemi juré était devenu le petit copain de celle qui avait longtemps été sa meilleure amie. Cependant, lentement, il réussit à se reprendre en main, en grande partie grâce à son appartenance au clan des mangemorts, mais également, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, en pensant à Lily et à toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de lui faire changer l'opinion qu'il avait de lui-même. _

_L'homme se construisit progressivement une nouvelle image. Au fur et à mesure, il se mit à tirer parti de sa taille et profitait de cette dernière, ainsi que de son intelligence, pour dominer les autres à tous les points de vue. A défaut de haïr son apparence, il se contenta de profiter de certains aspects de son physique, qui lui permettaient d'inspirer la crainte chez bon nombre de gens qu'il pouvait croiser. Sa démarche, devenue menaçante, et la froideur qu'il dégageait, parvenaient à en déstabiliser plus d'un, lui fournissant une confiance en lui grandissante. Il profita également de ce qu'il considéra rapidement comme une arme redoutable : sa voix. En effet, le sorcier n'avait nullement besoin de hausser le ton pour se faire respecter ; plus son timbre était bas, plus l'inquiétude s'immisçait avec facilité dans les esprits de ses interlocuteurs. D'autre part, la pratique de la légilimancie lui avait donné un avantage supplémentaire, et, ayant toujours été un fin observateur, il passa sans peine maître dans l'art du sarcasme et de la provocation. _

_A partir de ce moment, plus rien ne fut capable d'ébranler l'assurance du Serpentard. _

Lentement, l'homme tourna la tête vers Lily, désormais endormie. Elle avait raison, plus aucune critique ou remarque de ce genre ne pouvait l'atteindre depuis bien longtemps et c'était en grande partie grâce à elle.

Résistant à l'envie de déposer une bise sur son front, il se contenta d'exercer une brève et légère pression sur sa main avant de plonger, à son tour, dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Conflit au paradis

**_Commentaires :_**

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ces deux semaines d'attente, j'ai eu le droit à des journées de cours assez chargées et j'avoue avoir beaucoup manqué d'inspiration... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous ai absolument pas oubliés pour autant ! Voilà donc le sixième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! _

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si cette fic' vous plait, savoir que des gens apprécient votre production est tellement motivant ! :-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**_Meadow_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 : Conflit au paradis<strong>

La matinée qui suivit fut assez similaire à celle de la veille. Severus se leva en premier, prépara le petit déjeuner pour Lily et se rendit dans sa bibliothèque. Cette fois, en revanche, elle le rejoignit plus tôt.

- Je vais finir par croire que je dors toute seule dans ce lit, dit-elle en arrivant, l'air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé. Bonjour !

- Bonjour. Désolé, je vais tâcher de faire un effort.

Une fois à sa hauteur, le sorcier déposa une bise sur sa joue, puis se fit automatiquement enlacer par la Gryffondor.

- Je pensais à quelque chose. Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir un peu ? Je voudrais t'emmener dans une ville où j'ai l'habitude d'aller. Elle est très jolie et il y a un grand parc là-bas, on pourrait y passer la journée.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit l'homme.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lily.

- Dans ce cas, je vais chercher nos capes !

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta la pièce.

Une fois prêts, ils sortirent silencieusement des limites de la propriété et la jeune femme les fit transplaner.

Cette fois encore, Severus fut troublé par la ressemblance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre le paysage qui s'offrait à lui et d'autres qu'il avait pu observer dans le monde des vivants. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que ceux-ci, en plus d'être empreints d'une beauté surnaturelle, étaient particulièrement impressionnants.

Lily et lui se trouvaient sur un trottoir-, qui semblait être de marbre,- dans une grande rue ou circulait un nombre assez important de sorciers et de sorcières. L'endroit était visiblement agencé de manière à faciliter les trajets de piétons, d'utilisateurs de balais ou de quelconques véhicules volants. Tout au long de la route, se trouvaient de grandes grilles, chacune à l'aspect différent. Certaines permettaient de voir l'espace entourant de somptueux manoirs où l'on pouvait observer des statues, des arbres parfaitement taillés et de petits chemins menant à l'arrière des demeures. D'autres, en revanche, se situaient juste devant de grandes rangées d'arbres, empêchant les passants de voir autre chose qu'une partie des façades des grands édifices. Chaque bâtisse (et le terrain qui allait de pair avec elle) donnait l'impression d'avoir sa propre personnalité, sa propre histoire et le spectacle que pouvait offrir l'ensemble de ces propriétés réunies était on ne peut plus captivant.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête, absorbé par la contemplation des lieux.

- Sais-tu pourquoi mon propre manoir ne se trouve pas dans un endroit similaire ?

- Hm… Quelque chose me dit que le fait d'être isolé en pleine forêt te convient bien mieux, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Et effectivement, l'homme préférait de loin sa situation actuelle. Les choses étaient définitivement bien plus simples dans cet endroit… Lentement, ils se mirent en marche et continuèrent le long de la rue qui s'étendait en ligne droite sur une assez longue distance. Severus observait toujours les différentes demeures du regard, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres passants ou à la circulation plus ou moins animée juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'attarda sur deux sculptures de petites tailles, magnifiquement bien exécutées et représentant des noirs des Hébrides, sur de sublimes fontaines d'où l'eau retombait en courbes gracieuses, mais aussi sur la façade et le perron luxueusement ornés de certains manoirs.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche (plus ou moins rapide), ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du fameux parc dont parlait Lily. Un peu en retrait de la ville, l'endroit était beaucoup plus calme et semblait s'étaler à perte de vue. Plusieurs chemins serpentaient à travers des étendues d'herbes, recouvertes d'arbres de tailles variées. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ils en choisirent un et continuèrent tranquillement leur route. La Gryffondor ne tarda pas à se rapprocher lentement du sorcier et, après lui avoir jeté un bref regard, elle vint délicatement placer son bras autour de sa taille, ce que l'homme fit également en retour.

Les heures suivantes, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que très peu, préférant de loin se promener à travers la vaste étendue de verdure que représentait l'endroit. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le parc avait l'air très peu fréquenté (ou peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec sa taille) et ce fut une des raisons pour lesquelles, lorsque Severus entendit un bruit similaire à un craquement de branchage, il s'arrêta net, la main d'ores et déjà posée sur sa baguette. Instinctivement, il retira son bras du dos de Lily et plaça une partie de son corps entre elle et la source de danger potentiel. Le bruit en question venait de derrière de grands arbres sur sa gauche, à une dizaine de mètres et, lentement, une silhouette se détacha des végétaux.

Il n'avait absolument pas changé.

Les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille recouvraient une partie de son front, son regard, aisément reconnaissable derrière ses lunettes rondes, était toujours aussi déterminé et provocateur qu'auparavant et ne cessait d'aller de pair avec l'insupportable sourire arrogant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher constamment. Cependant, le Serpentard pouvait discerner bien d'autres émotions derrière son air : de la haine, de la colère, du dégoût ainsi qu'une pointe de… jalousie ?

James Potter s'approcha progressivement, brandissant de sa main droite une baguette que Severus ne put s'empêcher de fixer quelques secondes, son rythme cardiaque accéléré et tous ses sens désormais en alerte. Evidemment, il avait adopté la même attitude que le Gryffondor au moment même où ce dernier était apparu dans son champ de vision et, à présent, les deux ennemis se dévisageaient.

- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lily d'un ton ferme.

- Je répare une erreur.

A ces mots, le maître des potions put sentir une forme de tension envahir le corps de son amie d'enfance. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un sortilège venant de sa droite fut lancé. Malgré sa rapidité et l'improbabilité qu'il vienne de cette direction, Severus parvint à l'annuler. Après tout, il n'avait pas parfaitement rempli son rôle d'espion et de mangemort durant plus de quinze ans pour rien…

En découvrant l'auteur du sort, le Serpentard ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres.

- Bien. Je vois que le chien a enfin retrouvé son maître. Ta nouvelle niche te convient-elle, Black ?

L'air furieux, le susnommé sembla sur le point de préparer une nouvelle attaque, mais la voix de Lily s'éleva à nouveau.

- Arrêtez ça tous les trois ! Je vous interdis de vous battre.

- Reste en dehors de ça Lily, ordonna James.

Voyant que les deux Gryffondors ne semblaient pas sur le point de changer d'avis, elle tenta de s'interposer entre eux et Severus, mais ce dernier la retint de sa main libre et lui lança un regard profond et déterminé qui la troubla quelques secondes.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

- _Protego_ ! répliqua le Serpentard à l'intention de James qui avait profité de sa brève inattention.

- _Incarcerem_ !

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui attaqua et le maître des potions annula son sort d'un _Confringo_.

- Est-ce que vous êtes incapables de vous comporter comme des adultes ? ajouta Lily en haussant le ton, visiblement prise de court. Vous n'avez plus quinze ans pour vous battre à chaque fois que vous vous croisez ! Rangez vos baguettes !

- Pas avant de m'être vengé de tout ce que ce salaud a pu faire à notre famille, menaça James, la mâchoire serrée.

Severus aurait tout à fait pu profiter de l'occasion pour régler ses comptes avec les deux maraudeurs, cependant, il avait autre chose en tête : une entrevue seul à seul avec son pire ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es capable d'accomplir un tel acte, Potter ? J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de te voir si hors de toi. Y'aurait-il un… d_étail_ de la situation qui ne te conviendrait pas ?

L'air volontairement provocateur du Serpentard eut l'effet escompté et un_ Stupéfix,_ dont la puissance était décuplée par la rage fusa de la baguette de l'homme aux cheveux en bataille.

- _Advertere hostis_ ! riposta immédiatement Severus.

A l'image d'un rayon de lumière rencontrant un miroir, le sortilège ricocha sur un bouclier invisible et fonça droit vers Black, le percutant de plein fouet avant qu'il ne réagisse. Le sorcier s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient et, après quelques secondes à peine, Lily se précipita vers lui.

Sans plus attendre, l'ex-mangemort abaissa sa baguette vers le sol, à quelques mètres de lui et lança un maléfice informulé. Progressivement, un brouillard opaque se forma sur une large zone tout autour de lui-, incluant Potter- et bientôt, il ne distingua plus qu'une vague silhouette à la place de Lily. Des bruits de pas frénétiques lui firent brusquement tourner la tête et, s'attendant à contrer un quelconque sortilège, le Serpentard fut trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste alors que James sauta sur lui, le faisant s'étaler sur le sol dur.

* * *

><p>S'attendait-elle à ce que les choses prennent une autre tournure ?<p>

A vrai dire, non, mais elle avait simplement espéré avoir un peu plus de répit avant que cela n'arrive. Lily aurait voulu éviter ça, mais l'insupportable haine que se vouaient les maraudeurs et Severus -et tout particulièrement James et lui- semblait être sans limite. D'autre part, elle n'avait eu aucune envie de sortir sa baguette elle aussi et de rentrer dans leur petit jeu. De toute façon, si elle l'avait fait, jamais elle n'aurait pu mettre hors d'état de nuire les trois hommes en même temps et, si elle avait réussi à trouver le courage de le faire progressivement (et donc de choisir de désarmer l'un d'eux en premier), elle aurait mis sa première cible en position de faiblesse, permettant à son ou ses adversaires de profiter de cet état.

Non, elle n'avait rien pu faire et c'est pour cela qu'il y a quelques secondes à peine, elle s'était contentée d'observer la vague silhouette de l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant toutes ces années entrer brusquement en collision avec celle de son meilleur ami d'enfance, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux, totalement recouverts par un étrange brouillard.

S'extirpant de ses propres pensées, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le torse de Sirius.

- _Enervatum._

Ce dernier ouvrit faiblement les yeux, n'ayant a priori que vaguement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de ce qui s'était passé. Après quelques secondes, cependant, il sembla réaliser et fixa Lily d'un regard ou se mélangeait perplexité, énervement et inquiétude.

- Ou sont-ils ?

D'un vague geste de la tête, elle lui indiqua l'épaisse brume en face d'eux tout en l'aidant à se relever. Sans réfléchir, le Gryffondor s'en approcha d'un pas qui se voulait déterminé, mais la jeune femme le retint.

- Padfoot, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il utilise ce sort, je l'ai déjà vu faire et tu n'arriveras pas à passer.

- Il faut qu'on fasse… quelque chose. ajouta-t-il en scrutant la brume avec attention, comme s'il allait subitement pouvoir y trouver une faille.

Evidemment, Sirius n'avait pas précisé le fond de sa pensée devant elle, mais Lily savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière ce « quelque chose » et cela ne l'encouragea d'aucune manière à chercher un moyen d'annuler ce maléfice.

D'ordinaire, elle faisait confiance à James et Severus mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, se contentant d'attendre avec appréhension que l'un d'eux fasse son retour en laissant l'autre derrière lui, car c'était évidemment de cette manière que les choses allaient finir.

Le regard un peu vide, elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit son compagnon Gryffondor s'acharner sur la brume sans succès, poussant régulièrement des grognements entre les différents sortilèges qu'il lançait à la volée. Lentement, elle sortit sa propre baguette et chercha elle aussi un moyen de mettre un terme à tout cela.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il luttait pour empêcher son adversaire d'atteindre sa gorge, un souvenir traversa brusquement l'esprit du Serpentard.<p>

_Il était sur son balai, lors de l'un de ses cours de vol de première année. Il avait fait de réels progrès et constatait qu'il ne se débrouillait finalement pas si mal que cela. Alors qu'il venait à peine d'entamer le rapide tour du stade exigé par le professeur Hooch, une douleur fulgurante avait traversé son épaule et l'avait déséquilibré, le faisant atterrir deux mètres plus bas. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il découvrit James Potter, qui venait visiblement de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé avant de tomber. Ses lèvres étaient étirées par un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-satisfait. _

_- Désolé, j'y suis surement allé trop fort… J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un d'aussi chétif que toi tomberait de son balai… Je ferai probablement plus attention la prochaine fois. _

_Et il alla rejoindre le petit groupe d'admirateurs qu'il était déjà parvenu à se faire. Certains se contentèrent de le regarder avec un air impressionné alors que d'autres se moquaient de celui qu'il venait de ridiculiser._

_« Chétif. »_

Oh non, il ne l'était pas. Il ne l'était plus et il allait le lui prouver.

Tout bonnement furieux après avoir revu cette scène de son enfance, Severus prit subitement l'avantage sur James, aidé par une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et le plaqua à son tour au sol, la baguette déjà enfoncée dans son cou.

- Alors, _Potter_, commença-t-il en prenant soin de laisser transparaître tout le dégoût que l'homme lui inspirait dans son ton, n'arriverais-tu pas à tourner les choses à ton avantage sans tes petits amis et la supériorité physique éphémère dont tu disposais il y a des années de ça ?

En guise de réponse, le Gryffondor le fixa d'un air méprisant, conscient de la dangerosité de l'objet en partie enfoncé dans sa peau.

- Relève-toi. Ordonna Severus. Et je te déconseille fortement de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Après de longues secondes, l'homme aux cheveux en bataille se redressa lentement, le regard toujours rivé sur lui. Le Serpentard pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : le moment opportun pour pouvoir frapper. Ne voulant pas prendre de risques inutiles, il immobilisa l'homme des pieds à la nuque d'un sortilège informulé dès qu'il fut debout.

- Tu me crains à ce point ?

- Comprends bien que toute cette histoire ne concerne pas que nous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? répondit-il, le dégoût s'installant rapidement sur son visage en plus de la haine déjà présente. Te faire bien voir de Lily, toi, le bâtard qui l'a tuée ? Evidemment, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu t'es fait un plaisir de passer pour un pauvre martyr pendant tout ce temps. Après tout ce que tu lui as fait, comment oses-tu encore la regarder dans les yeux ?

Luttant fortement contre son instinct (qui lui dictait de se venger une bonne fois pour toute de tout ce que le Gryffondor avait pu faire ou dire pour lui pourrir l'existence), Severus se contenta de s'approcher dangereusement, son regard noir le fixant avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait pouvoir lire à travers lui.

- Si tu t'imagines que le fait d'essayer de me faire ressentir de la culpabilité va changer quoi que ce soit à la situation… Lily m'a pardonné mes erreurs et je pense avoir regretté mes actes suffisamment longtemps pour me permettre d'agir comme je le fais. Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans tout ça… A quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu as décidé de venir m'attaquer ? Espérais-tu lui prouver que tu la méritais en te montrant simplement le plus fort de nous deux ? Me supprimer et en profiter pour l'amener avec toi en pensant qu'elle te suivrait ? Ou peut-être me faire payer pour toutes les années où _tu_ t'es comporté comme un sombre crétin avec ce que ça implique ?

- Je la récupèrerai, articula-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Tu la récupéreras ? Qu'imagines-tu Potter ? Que tu es une bête voulant désespérément mettre la main sur un bout de viande ?

Conscient de l'impact de ses mots, l'ex-mangemort ne fut pas étonné de se faire littéralement cracher au visage et se contenta de porter lentement une manche à sa joue. A ce moment précis, la haine transpirait de chaque pore de la peau de James Potter. Nullement décontenancé, le Serpentard s'approcha encore davantage, sifflant ses mots avec mépris.

- Toutes ces années passées ici t'ont peut-être fait oublier la valeur de la vie, mais sois bien certain que si tu me provoques à nouveau de la sorte, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à séparer ton âme de ton misérable corps. Maintenant écoute moi bien, malgré toutes les pensées négatives ô combien justifiées que je peux avoir sur toi, je ne doute pas du fait que tu puisses l'aimer. En revanche, si tu veux réellement lui prouver que c'est le cas, respecte son choix.

L'homme doutait probablement autant de l'impact de ses mots que de la véritable présence d'un cerveau dans la boîte crânienne du Gryffondor, mais l'information sembla le faire réagir un minimum.

Quoi qu'il en soit, plus Severus passait de temps à contempler le visage de Potter, plus il avait de difficultés à se contrôler et il jugea bon de mettre un terme à ce petit règlement de compte. La seconde d'après, il pointa sa baguette vers l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Lorsque le sort le percuta, le père d'Harry perdit connaissance et le Serpentard en profita pour annuler le sort qui le maintenait immobile, il eut alors tout le loisir d'observer le corps de son pire ennemi retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Au vu de sa clémence, il pouvait bien s'autoriser cela, non ?

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il annula son maléfice d'un geste négligé du poignet et, lorsque la brume fut dissipée, il découvrit Black et Lily, visiblement occupés à trouver un moyen d'effectuer la même action depuis un moment, en vain. L'inquiétude se dessina rapidement sur le visage de la jeune femme alors que, plus les secondes passaient, plus le cabot semblait sur le point de mordre.

- Black, l'interpella Severus. Inutile de me regarder comme ça, il n'a reçu qu'un simple S_tupéfix_. Prends le avec toi et ne le réanime pas avant d'avoir quitté cet endroit. En revanche, je te conseille de t'en charger rapidement avant que je ne décide de changer d'avis sur la question.

En guise de preuve, il serra plus fermement sa baguette et releva sensiblement son bras. Sirius ne bougea pas, mais finit par poser les yeux sur Lily et, après un très bref signe de tête de sa part, il jeta un dernier regard mauvais au Serpentard avant d'aller rejoindre le corps inanimé de Potter. Une fois près de lui, il s'assura visiblement de l'état de son compagnon Gryffondor avant de transplaner en émettant un « plop » caractéristique.

- Tu… commença Lily, hésitante. Tu n'as vraiment lancé qu'un Stupéfix ?

Le maître des potions se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement tout en rangeant sa baguette. A priori, la jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à ce que les choses se déroulent de cette manière, c'était en tout cas ce que l'on pouvait déduire du mélange entre le trouble et la reconnaissance que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

- Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si nous retournions au manoir ? demanda-t-il.

Lily hocha négativement la tête et, après quelques secondes, elle s'approcha et prit l'une de ses mains. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent devant les grilles de la grande bâtisse. Une fois ces dernières passées, Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte, laissa passer la jeune femme, puis la referma. Pendant ce court trajet, elle avait gardé les yeux baissés et semblait en pleine réflexion. De son côté, Severus se contenta de l'observer, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, un très fin sourire illumina son visage et après s'être rapprochée de lui, elle l'enlaça doucement.

- Merci Sev'.

Ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à cela, le maître des potions se contenta de rester immobile.

- Je vais me changer ! dit-elle finalement en se décalant doucement de lui.

L'homme la regarda s'éloigner, tout compte fait satisfait de s'être montré si magnanime envers Potter. Pendant qu'elle disposait de la salle de bain, il en profita pour se mettre aux fourneaux et, dès qu'elle refit son apparition, ils se mirent à table.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sous l'eau que le Serpentard se mit réellement à réfléchir à la tournure des événements. Lily avait craint qu'ils se soient livrés un duel à mort (enfin, si l'expression était encore valable) et même si elle était inquiète pour James, elle ne l'avait pas rejoint pour s'assurer elle-même de son état. Elle faisait donc confiance à Severus et avait définitivement fait son choix concernant la personne avec qui elle comptait vivre. Incapable de retenir un fin sourire face à ces constatations, l'homme quitta la salle de bain et se rendit à l'étage supérieur.

Lily semblait y être occupée à choisir sa tenue pour le lendemain. Elle tenait contre elle une robe moldue bleu roi, une couleur qui, soit dit en passant, lui seyait à merveille. Le vêtement s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux et disposait de manches très courtes ainsi que d'un léger décolleté. Voyant que l'homme s'était approché et avait son regard posée sur elle, la jeune femme rencontra ses yeux dans le miroir.

- Comment est-ce que tu la trouves ?

- Sur toi ? Sublime.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Gryffondor et après avoir reposé sa robe, elle s'approcha du sorcier. L'homme porta alors son attention sur ses épaules dénudées et l'attirante pâleur de sa peau. Sans même y réfléchir, il l'atteignit du dos de ses doigts et fit lentement glisser ces derniers le long de son bras. Avant d'atteindre sa main, il s'arrêta, puis vint placer son index sous le menton de Lily, afin de la faire s'approcher d'avantage. Une fois sa tête penchée en avant, Severus déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et la vit brièvement fermer les yeux.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'écarter, une main, posée dans son cou l'en dissuada et, cette fois, ce fut la Gryffondor qui posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et se mit à le pousser doucement, l'incitant à s'approcher du lit recouvert d'un drap de satin sous lequel ils se laissèrent rapidement glisser.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une mission inachevée

**_Commentaires :_**

_Décidément, je suis impardonnable en ce moment... Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte du temps qui avait passé depuis la publication du dernier chapitre... _

_Enfin, le septième est là et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez/qu'il vous mettra l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !_

_**Meadow**_

_Edit 26/11 :_

_Si seulement l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire pouvaient se commander... Le chapitre 8 est en cours d'écriture, mais j'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour m'assurer que ce que j'écris est à peu près bien... En prime, j'avoue avoir complètement boudé la fic pendant deux, voir trois semaines sans véritable raison, mais j'ai fini par m'y remettre doucement et pour l'instant, je ne suis pas trop mécontente. _

_En revanche, j'ai réussi à obtenir une correction des trois premiers chapitres (celle du quatrième ne va pas tarder) et les voilà donc débarrassés de toutes les vilaines fautes qu'ils pouvaient contenir ! (Mon dieu, pour certaines, j'avais vraiment honte...)_

_Hm... Je trouve qu'il s'agit là d'une occasion en or pour les relire... Qu'en pensez-vous...? :d_

_Bref', trêves de trolleries._

_Portez-vous bien et à très vite ! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 : Une mission inachevée<span>**

Le lendemain matin, Severus ouvrit les yeux à son heure habituelle, tandis que Lily, comme les autres jours, était profondément endormie. Avec une précaution extrême, le sorcier se mit lentement sur le côté et s'autorisa à l'observer un peu.

Sa tête, légèrement abaissée, reposait entièrement sur son oreiller. Une petite partie de son menton était cachée par l'une de ses mains, qui se trouvait sur son bras, le poing fermé, tandis que l'autre reposait sous son coussin. A travers ses paupières closes, il pouvait deviner sans peine ses iris couleur d'émeraude, dans lesquels brillait toujours un étrange éclat. Un mélange de joie de vivre, de malice et de détermination.

Il s'attarda sur la finesse de ses traits et l'attirance contenue qu'il éprouvait en posant son regard sur ses lèvres d'un rouge vermillon. Sur la pureté de sa peau, avec laquelle l'une de ses innombrables mèches rousses, qui se trouvait sur sa joue, créait un contraste charmant. Le restant de sa crinière était disposé de manière assez improbable et désordonnée, lui donnant l'apparence d'une lionne.

Pour le sorcier, le charme de la jeune femme était sans limite et il aurait été impossible de le décrire avec des mots. D'autre part, il était certain que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de la vue de son irrésistible beauté.

Afin de respecter la promesse qu'il lui avait faite la veille, l'homme se réinstalla –non sans une once de regrets- sur le dos sans faire le moindre bruit et referma les yeux. Étonnement, il ne mit que quelques minutes avant de plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la lumière perça trop fortement à travers les paupières de la Gryffondor, cette dernière émit un petit grognement avant d'étirer lentement quelques-uns de ses muscles encore engourdis. En touchant de sa main l'oreiller qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle fut étonnée de ne pas le sentir bouger comme ce fut le cas les matinées précédentes et, intriguée, elle s'immobilisa. Une fois ses yeux ouverts et sa vision stabilisée, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Très doucement, elle replia ses bras contre elle pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de Severus et se mit à observer quelques secondes les mouvements réguliers de sa respiration.<p>

Le drap qui les recouvrait était en partie tendu et de ce fait, Lily pouvait voir une partie du torse du sorcier. Distraitement, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux fois où, alors qu'ils étaient encore adolescents, elle avait pu observer le haut du corps dénudé de son meilleur ami. La Gryffondor savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas bien épaisse (ce que sa grand-mère maternelle n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à lui rappeler lorsqu'elle la voyait), mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'apparence famélique du Serpentard. Elle savait qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose et que le jeune homme haïssait purement son physique ainsi que la vue de ses cotes saillantes, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait toujours essayé de l'aider ou de le raisonner lorsqu'elle le pouvait, en mettant de côté ses propres inquiétudes…

Si encore, elle n'avait pas régulièrement eu l'occasion de voir sur sa peau des contusions, des coupures, ou d'autres blessures bien pires, faites de manière volontaire ou non par les maraudeurs ou bien par son père… Bon nombre de fois, elle l'avait soigné et la Gryffondor savait bien qu'il lui avait été très reconnaissant pour cela, mais il s'agissait d'un sujet sur lequel elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder et désormais, une page s'était tournée.

A vrai dire, Lily était presque… Soulagée de voir la peau du Serpentard vierge des nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait accumulé tout au long de sa vie. Elle était également rassurée de constater d'elle-même que même si le sorcier restait plutôt maigre, son apparence n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait eu 20 ans plus tôt. Et… Il ne s'agissait pas là que d'une histoire de poids…

La jeune femme se surprit à détailler avec attention les traits de son ami d'enfance. En sa présence, elle pouvait facilement constater qu'ils s'adoucissaient et cela se remarquait d'autant plus alors qu'il était endormi. Séparés de leur dureté habituelle, elle leur reconnaissait un charme certain et s'accorda à penser que son nez aquilin allait très bien avec le restant de son visage. Avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, elle s'approcha à peine pour pouvoir mieux distinguer les marques à peine visibles qui se trouvaient au coin de ses yeux.

Un début de ride d'expression, évidemment, à force de les plisser…

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle porta son regard sur ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à hauteur d'épaule. Elle songea alors à deux choses : la première fut qu'elle aimerait beaucoup qu'il se les laisse pousser d'avantage et la seconde, qu'elle voulait absolument le voir arborer un catogan soigneux, simplement pour voir ce que cela pouvait donner. Elle se doutait que la perspective d'avoir un élastique dans les cheveux déplairait à Severus, mais la Gryffondor ne se laisserait pas décourager pour autant et cette pensée l'amusait de toute façon énormément.

Quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que l'homme venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête et posa son regard sur elle, elle fut tout d'abord étonnée, ayant vraiment fait son maximum pour ne pas le perturber dans son sommeil, mais Lily comprit rapidement que même sans avoir fait de bruit, le simple fait de l'observer avait dû le pousser à ouvrir les yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit et, doucement, elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Le Serpentard répondit de son geste en exerçant une légère pression sur ses doigts. Après s'être approchée, elle posa brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? Demanda le sorcier, visiblement intrigué.

- Oh, trois fois rien.

* * *

><p>Guidé par sa curiosité, Severus était tenté de questionner à nouveau la Gryffondor, mais cette idée quitta rapidement son esprit lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main, passa un bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha, en calant sa tête au niveau du creux de son épaule. Lentement, il dégagea son propre bras et le posa dans le dos de la jeune femme, afin de l'inciter à venir se caler d'avantage contre lui. Il profita alors de l'agréable sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.<p>

- Tu veux bien me laisser m'occuper du repas pour ce midi ? Demanda Lily.

- Si tu le souhaites…

Un petit sourire en coin étira ses fines lèvres.

- Par contre, je t'interdis de venir jeter un œil à la cuisine avant que je ne t'appelle !

- Très bien, je resterai à la cave.

Rapidement, il fut remplacé par un sourire satisfait et la Gryffondor l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de venir poser sa tête sur son torse. De sa main, qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de Lily, le sorcier se mit à caresser sa peau du bout des doigts et l'observa fermer les yeux après quelques secondes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea d'avantage les minutes qui suivirent, mais ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui réagit la première, visiblement à contre cœur.

- Bon… Eh bien c'est parti !

Après avoir déposé un bref baiser sur la joue du sorcier, elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et quitta la pièce d'une démarche qui laissait percevoir son impatience de faire ses preuves. L'homme, quant à lui, mit un petit moment avant de quitter le lit. D'un mouvement souple de baguette, il s'habilla puis se dirigea vers la cave, le bas de sa tenue flottant derrière lui dans un mouvement fluide et régulier.

Pendant deux heures, il s'attela à la préparation de la potion tue-loup, griffonnant parfois quelques notes sur un bout de parchemin entre deux ajouts d'ingrédients à mesure que les idées lui venaient. A présent, il devait maintenir le liquide à une température de 60° durant deux jours, une fois ce délai écoulé, il pourra ajouter le dernier ingrédient et finir la potion. Il en étudiera alors consciencieusement le moindre aspect, recherchera de possibles failles qu'il n'aurait pas encore découvert et commencera la préparation de son propre antidote.

La faim le tira finalement de ses réflexions et même s'il avait promis à Lily d'attendre qu'elle le prévienne pour monter, le Serpentard devait avouer qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement. Après quelques minutes de délibération intérieure, il se décida et gravit les marches qui conduisaient au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il découvrit alors une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une silhouette familière pourvue de très longs cheveux argentés.

- Albus ?

Le vieil homme fit face à son interlocuteur et à son grand étonnement le maître des potions ne distingua pas le pétillement caractéristique de ses yeux bleus. A vrai dire, même s'il le cachait plutôt bien, l'ex-directeur de Poudlard semblait envahit par la tristesse.

- Bonjour Severus. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste, mais je devais faire part de récents évènements à Lily. Cela étant fait, je pense que je ferai mieux de vous laisser tous les deux. Je reste à votre disposition, vous savez où me trouver.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Dumbledore jeta un dernier regard à Severus un de ses regards lourds de sens auquel il avait déjà eu de nombreuses fois à faire et qui signifiait qu'il comptait sur lui, que c'était désormais à son tour d'intervenir.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une porte close le fit se remettre en marche. En entrant dans la cuisine, il sentit son inquiétude augmenter d'un cran en découvrant Lily, immobile face à la fenêtre, dos à lui. Lentement, il combla la distance qui les séparaient et vint se placer derrière elle avant d'approcher sa tête de son visage. Son intention première avait été de déposer une bise sur sa joue, mais lorsqu'il y découvrit des traces de larmes, il se ravisa.

- Lily ? Murmura-t-il prudemment.

En guise de réponse, la Gryffondor baissa un peu le regard puis se retourna dans le but de l'enlacer fermement.

Visiblement, il y avait un sérieux problème. Un problème dont personne n'avait jugé bon de l'informer, bien sûr. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait un quelconque rapport avec Potter sénior ? Non… Si Albus était venu ici, il devait s'agir de quelque chose de bien plus grave et si Lily avait été l'une des premières informées… Il valait mieux qu'il arrête là ses spéculations et qu'il attende que la jeune femme lui en dise plus.

Tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser son esprit dériver vers des scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres, il posa l'un de ses bras dans le haut du dos de la jeune femme, se baissa et plaça le second sous ses genoux avant de se redresser. Il se dirigea alors jusqu'au salon en la portant et si Lily était surprise de ce geste, elle n'en montra rien. Une fois arrivé au niveau du canapé, il s'y assit, son dos à moitié calé contre l'accoudoir et posa délicatement Lily sur lui avant de l'enlacer, tandis qu'elle pressait sa tête contre son torse.

La seconde d'après, elle se mit à sangloter et sans même qu'il n'y réfléchisse, l'homme posa l'une de ses mains sur son abondante chevelure et se mit à la caresser doucement, espérant que son étreinte suffirait à apaiser les maux de la jeune femme. Du reste, il se contenta de l'entourer d'un silence réconfortant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire il y a des années de cela. Ce n'était généralement qu'une fois sa colère ou son chagrin apaisés qu'il se décidait à employer les bons mots. Cette fois, il attendrait simplement qu'elle lui en dise d'avantage en masquant sa propre appréhension.

De longues minutes plus tard, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent et la Gryffondor demeura immobile, sa respiration si ralentie que le sorcier n'était pas certain qu'elle soit encore éveillée. Doucement, il retira sa main de sa tignasse, se pencha et déposa une bise sur le haut de son front. Lily se remit alors en mouvement et releva sa tête, sans pour autant la décoller de son torse. Les traces de ses larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues et faisaient briller ses yeux verts. D'un geste machinal, Severus essuya délicatement ses joues, puis reposa son bras autour de sa taille. Il la vit alors baisser brièvement le regard, puis se redresser afin de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

Lorsqu'il jugea le moment opportun, l'homme se permit d'entamer la discussion.

- C'est à propos d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

En sentant Lily acquiescer faiblement, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère angoisse, mêlée à une pointe d'agacement.

Dans quel pétrin le garnement s'était-il encore fourré ?


End file.
